Season X: Father-Figure Knows Best
by NMI123
Summary: Laura tries to prove to herself, Steve, and her father that they will be fine on their own. When working at Ferguson's doesn't go as planned, Laura struggles to talk to Steve about it. When he finally learns what's going on, will he be able to protect her from it? Is it even his place to do so? Was Carl right about him all along?


Author's Note: Sorry for the delay. I adopted a puppy and had a minor surgery. That, along with my normal schedule, slowed down the writing time. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

"Carl," Harriette pressed in an eerily calm voice, "why don't you think Laura and Steve are going to make it?"

Carl was feeling intimidated, too. He finally felt pushed enough to reveal the secret behind his sudden change of heart. "She's supposed to go to Harvard," he said softly.

All three of them looked at him in confusion.

He swallowed and looked down at his shoes. "She's supposed to go to Harvard, and Steve is holding her back. Someday, she's going to regret staying here with him, and she's going to resent him for it. I don't ever want her to feel that way."

Steve was the first to speak. "Carl, what are you talking about? She's still going to go to Harvard. I would never take that away from her." He was hurt that Carl would think so little of him.

Laura then looked at Steve in surprise. "What? I'm not going to Harvard."

Steve's brow furrowed. "Of course, you are!"

"No," she said more firmly, "I don't want to go to Harvard anymore. I want to stay here with you."

"I'll go with you, Sweetums. Don't worry about that!"

Laura was so lost. How had they never discussed this before they got married? "No, Steve, I'm not asking you to move across the country for me."

"I'm offering," he corrected. "I'm _insisting_."

She stared at him blankly.

"Laura, Harvard's been your dream since you were a little girl, and I am immensely grateful that you didn't go for your undergrad because who knows what could have happened there, but for law school, Sweetums, you're definitely gonna go."

"There are good enough law schools here, Steve."

"Good enough isn't good enough for you, my queen," he said sincerely. "I want you to have everything you've ever wanted." He looked at Carl. "I don't want to hold her back."

"Steve? Is this why you've been having so much trouble finding a job?" she asked in confusion.

"No, I got offers that would let me transfer my work and my schooling to Massachusetts."

"But they weren't very good offers, right? They were the ones that insisted you sign ridiculously long contracts and complete your degree slowly, right?"

He shrugged, "Well, yeah, but–"

Laura threw her hands over her face. "Oh, my God, you are such an idiot. Call those companies back tomorrow, Steve, the ones without an option to transfer to Massachusetts."

"No, Laura, I'm not going to do that," Steve insisted. "I'm not going to take any job that could prevent you from going to Harvard. Even if you don't think you want to go right now, you could change your mind by this time next year."

"Steve, I don't want to go to Harvard!" she said again. "I'm happy here with you and my family. I love Chicago. I don't want to leave."

"Laura, if you get into Harvard Law, which you will, you have to go."

"We can't afford it, Steve," she said eventually.

"What?"

"My parents don't have the money to cover all of it, so I would be taking out student loans. I don't want us to be buried in debt because of me. If we stay in Chicago and I go to a school around here, my loans will be half as much, and if you really do have good job offers here, I may not need any loans at all."

"Laura," Steve said with sigh, "I am not going to let you throw your life away over something as silly as money. Take out whatever loans you need. We'll figure it out later."

"No, Steve," she refused again. "I won't do that to us. I'm not going to throw our lives away in pursuit of such a selfish dream."

"Laura's right, Steve," Harriette interrupted. "If you have opportunities here, it's worth giving up Harvard to start settling down."

He shook his head adamantly. "No, Carl's right. You're going to resent me someday if I don't make you go."

"No, I won't," she promised. "I _know_ I won't."

"Laura, you don't know how you'll feel a few years from now," he whined.

"Yes, I do, Steve. This isn't the first time I've given up on Harvard," she reminded him.

Carl looked at her. "You didn't want to go the first time."

Laura looked back at him. Normally, she wouldn't have wanted him to feel guilty about this, but with the way he'd been treating Steve for the past week, she thought it may be time that he realized that Steve wasn't the first man she had given up a dream for. "Actually, that's not true. I overheard you and Mom talking when I was accepted for undergrad. I knew we couldn't afford it, and I knew you didn't know how to tell me, so I told you I didn't want to go."

Carl nearly collapsed. He fell to the arm of the couch next to Laura in shock. He had had no idea she had done that for him. His poor, little girl really had given up a dream because he wasn't able to make it happen for her, and on top of that, she had hidden it from him to protect his feelings.

Laura looked back to Steve and leaned closer to him. She took his hands and nuzzled her nose against his cheek. "I don't resent my parents for not being able to make Harvard happen for me, and I won't resent you. I am _also_ immensely grateful that I didn't go for my undergrad because I might not have you. It all worked out for the best. I love you, Steve. I want to start our life together. I promise you that's all I've been dreaming about lately."

"Laura, you can be so much more than my wife," Steve said softly, playing with her hands nervously.

"I will be, Steve. I can be an amazing prosecutor right here in Chicago. This is where I want to work eventually, anyway. Now, I'll get to learn from professors who have worked in Chicago, which is _really_ different from Massachusetts," she giggled.

He didn't laugh. His stomach ached with guilt. He never would have proposed so early if he had known that meant she wouldn't go to Harvard.

"I'm going to get my law degree from IOU or UIC. I'll get a low-level job working for the prosecution and work my way up. Someday, maybe I'll even be the D.A., but don't worry about me, Steve. I just wanna have a life with you. I want a house and kids and you. I want to practice law, but I don't need to climb the ladder. I just wanna help people and put bad guys away, and I promise I'm going to do that."

"I want you to be the Attorney General of the United States," he said seriously.

Laura laughed, "Well, I don't! Maybe of Illinois, but not the United States. I don't wanna move to Washington! C'mon, Steve. You honestly thought you were the only one who wanted to put our relationship before everything else?"

"You shouldn't prioritize like that! It's my job to sacrifice. I want to give you the world, remember?" he asked, looking back at her eyes.

"Steve, we're both going to have to compromise so we can make the best life possible for each other and our kids. That's all I want, I promise. Isn't that all you want?" Laura pressed.

"Of course," he answered, squeezing her hand.

"That means no Harvard, Steve. That means you getting a real job so that we can get a real apartment, ok?"

He looked down at their hands. He stroked the rings on her finger. He had never wanted her to give up anything for him, but maybe that was unrealistic. She had taken the same vows he did, excluding the ones they had written. In fact, in her vows, she had promised to try to love him the way he loved her, and that meant she would have to sacrifice for him. How could he deny her that? "I love you so much, Laura Lee," he whispered, looking up at her again with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, too, Steve," she said, wiping his tears from his cheeks with her thumb as they trickled down.

He took a deep breath and nodded, "Ok, no Harvard, but, Sweetums, if you ever change your mind–"

"I won't," she promised, "but if I do, I'll tell you, and we'll change our plans, ok?"

"Ok," he nodded. He smiled softly, "I guess I have some phone calls to make Monday, huh?"

"I guess you do," she smiled back, leaning her forehead against his.

His eyebrows furrowed, "Including Mr. Tanaka."

She giggled, "Oh, yeah. Oops." She shrugged.

He kissed her gently. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she said seriously. She kissed him again.

"Ok, that's enough," Carl said, standing. Watching them fawn all over each other sent him back into his self-righteous rage. Perhaps Laura's story should have humbled him, but it only made him more confident in his mission. She was never allowed to give up anything for a man again, even if that man was her own father. He failed to see the irony.

Laura and Steve turned to look up at him.

"I am not letting you make the same mistake twice, young lady."

Laura looked up at him, completely over his strong man act. " _Letting_ me? Daddy, this has nothing to do with you."

"It does, too," he said. "If you don't agree to go to Harvard, we're not paying for your last year at IOU, and you can forget about any help for law school."

Laura rolled her eyes. "It would still be more affordable to stay here. Steve's on a full scholarship. I have a decent one at IOU, though I wouldn't get any at Harvard. We can scrape by."

"Oh, stop, Carl," Harriette scolded. "We're still gonna help them where we can."

"We are _not_ , Harriette," he growled.

"I'm sorry," she glared, "when did you become lord and master of our bank account? You are not cutting our daughter off!"

"I am if she doesn't stop throwing away every advantage we've ever given her. For God's sake, Harriette! I didn't work my whole life so my daughter could settle down with a loser at 21 years-old."

"Carl!" Harriette scolded.

Laura stood. "Are you kidding me?" she yelled. "Steve Urkel is not a loser! He's literally a genius! He has a 4.0. He got into every university he applied to, except for that weird incident with MIT, and was accepted to every one in the Ivy League. He got full scholarship offers to most of them. He's surprisingly good at basketball. He was the first student in space, for God's sake. More importantly, he loves me more than anyone else ever could, and you used to know that. Steve Urkel is a lot of things, but he's not a loser. I'm not settling. I'm not making a mistake. I'm _finally_ doing something good for me." She shook her head. "You know what? We don't have to sit here for this." She turned back to Steve, who looked deeply hurt. Her heart broke when she saw the expression on his face. She held out a hand to him, and he took it. "C'mon, Steve," she said as he stood, "let's go home." He nodded and followed her to the door. "Happy Mother's Day, Mom," she called over her shoulder as she pulled him out the door as quickly as she could and slammed it behind them.

Carl ran after them. He opened the door and yelled, "I hope you enjoy sleepin' on a pullout, Laura! What a winner you married!" He slammed the door and turned back to find Harriette staring daggers at him.

"Don't you think that's a little hypocritical, Carl?" she asked.

"What is?"

"You callin' Steve a loser because he and Laura are sleepin' on a couch. Where do you think you'll be sleepin' for the next month?" she asked with a smile as she headed for the stairs.

Laura dragged Steve out to the car and drove him home. He remained silent the entire time, no matter how much Laura tried to get him to talk to her. When they pulled into the parking garage, she put the car in park and turned to him. She grabbed his hands and held them tightly. "Hey," she said.

He finally looked at her. Then he looked down at their joined hands.

"You are _not_ a loser, Steve. You know that," she said as emphatically as she could.

"I've been called a loser my whole life. Why would things be any different now?"

"Because you have me now," she said. "Would Laura Lee Winslow marry a loser?"

He looked back to her eyes. "No, I guess not."

"Then you know you're not a loser. There," she smirked. "Scientifically proven."

He looked down at their hands again. "I don't deserve you, Laura. Everyone knows that."

She grabbed his cheeks to force his eyes back up to hers. "Yes, you do, Steve. You deserve me, and I need you. I can't live my life without you in it."

"Yes, you could," Steve bit his lip, trying to hold back his tears. "Y-you should go to Harvard," he sniffled. "You can find someone there who can make you happier than I can."

Her jaw dropped. Was he suggesting she leave him? Her father had really destroyed him. "Steve Urkel, you listen to me very carefully," she said, yanking his eyes up to hers again. "I am not going anywhere without you. I don't want someone else. I want you. No one can make me happier than _you_ ," she said firmly.

He shook his head and pulled away from her hands. He wiped his tears. "No, Carl's right. You can't give up Harvard for me. I don't want you to."

"I don't wanna go," she yelled in exasperation.

"Yes, you do. You're only kidding yourself, like I am. I can't give you the life you deserve. I should just move to Russia."

Suddenly, Laura's hand slapped Steve across the face. She pulled her palm back to her mouth in surprise. Even she hadn't known she was going to do that. "Oh, Steve, I'm so sorry," she breathed, reaching out again to rub his cheek.

His cheek was throbbing. He didn't particularly mind that she had slapped him. It wasn't that hard and the tingles were already fading, but he didn't like not knowing why. "What'd'ya do that for?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. It was just a reflex. You said you should go to Russia, and my heart started to pound, and I was afraid you were leaving me, and I just snapped," she explained, still rubbing his cheek apologetically.

"Laura," he said, tearing up again, "I want you, but more than that, I want you to be happy. I don't think I can do that for you. I don't think you should settle for me."

"I told you, Steve. I'm not settling," she shouted. "I _want_ you! I _chose_ you! I _love_ _you_!"

He shook his head. "You _'chose'_ me because I threatened to leave. I didn't give you a choice. I gave you an ultimatum."

She shook her head, fighting her own tears as he continued to berate himself and spiral into his darkest place.

"Laura, what if I go with you? Will you go to Harvard if I go with you? Just as your friend. I'll follow you anywhere, my queen. I'll be right by your side. Heck, I'll walk you down the aisle to the next guy," he spat, trying to hide how bitter he was at the prospect.

"What is _wrong_ with you?" she asked in disbelief. "God, Steve. I know your parents are awful, you've been bullied your whole life, and my family has always treated you like dirt, but your self-esteem is really so low that you can't even hear me when I'm telling you you're the only one I want?"

"You can't have me, Laura," he barked. He pulled back as her hurt eyes flashed to his. "I'm sorry, but you can't. You need someone who's going to push you to be the best person you can be, and that's obviously not me. You're so much bigger than me, than this life. You deserve so much more."

"Steve," she cried, "you are the only man who pushes me to become the person I should be. Every other guy I've dated made me a worse person. When I was young, they used to make me more jealous, shallow, and mean. Curtis made me a cheater. Stefan made me greedy. You are the only man who has ever pushed me to be more than this." She gestured toward her body. "Stefan talked a big game, but we talked more about clothes than about our future kids, my mother, or great, intellectual and moral topics. You are so different than every other guy I've dated, Steve. _You_ are the one who makes me better."

He shook his head again and again, wiping his tears. He just couldn't accept that. "Laura, with me, you're just gonna go to a state school, have kids before you're ready, and spend your days wiping spit-up off of my shirts."

She gave him a funny look.

"The babies' spit-up," he explained.

She nodded, suddenly understanding. Still, he was dead wrong. "No, Steve. This is ridiculous." She shook her head and took a deep breath. "You made a vow to me. Are you going to break it?"

He looked at her in surprise. He could never do that. "No," he whispered.

"Well, I'm certainly not going to do it, so why are you trying to make me feel like your foot's out the door? I'm telling you, Steve," she said as tears rolled down her cheeks, "I want this life with you. I want the state school, the babies, the spit-up, the test tubes, the cheese, the snorting. I want all of it. I am not going anywhere. If you want to leave me, you're going to have to do it. You're going to have to break my heart and shatter my dreams because I'm not gonna do it for you just because you're chickening out." She suddenly bolted from the car, slamming the door behind her. She paused at the elevator and pressed the button. She tapped her foot impatiently. She heard him get out of the car and come up behind her, but she didn't turn around. She felt his arms wrap hesitantly around her and his lips press against her neck. He kissed her neck gently, again and again. She relaxed against him. "I want _you_ ," she whispered.

"I wish I could be more for you," he whispered back.

"You will be," she promised. "Remember what you said the other day? That you can see who I'm going to be? That you love me for who I'm _going_ to be? Well, I know who you'll be, too, Steve, and it's more than enough for me. You're enough for me now, but you're going to be so much more. I know you are."

"What if you're wrong?"

"I won't be," she said firmly. "What if you're wrong about me?"

"I won't be," he agreed as the elevator dinged.

She pulled away only to lead him inside and press the button for their floor. As the doors closed, she pressed her front to his. "Steve, if I change my mind about Harvard or about anything, I know you'll make it happen for me. That's why I don't worry that I'm making a mistake, because with you, I know you'll do anything to make my dreams come true, no matter how crazy."

"Then let me do this for you, Sweetums. Let me take you to your dream school."

"You're my dream, now, Steve. You want to know what I'm dreaming about? I'm dreaming about that apartment we saw the other day, the one with the brick walls. Make that happen for me. Get a job. Finish school. Let's build a house together. Make that happen for me. Right on Lake Michigan. Help me get through law school. Support me while I start my career. Have kids with me. Parent with me. Build a life with me, Steve. I'm not dreaming about Harvard anymore. I'm dreaming about you."

"You never told me you wanted to build a house on the lake," he said, pleasantly surprised.

She shrugged. "It's a lofty dream. Waterfront land's so expensive, and I'm not going to be making much money as a prosecutor. I just think it'd be nice."

"It would be," he smiled, pressing his nose to hers. The elevator dinged, and he led her to Eddie's apartment. He took the keys from her and unlocked the door. He led her to the couch, and they sat. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart. I should be listening to you. I shouldn't be trying to force my dreams for you on you."

She shrugged. "I like that you push me, Steve, but I don't like that you try to push me away."

He nodded and hugged her. "I'm sorry, my love."

"It's ok," she said, nuzzling his neck. "I love you, Steve. I don't care how long it takes. I'm going to make you believe that someday."

"Laura," he whispered in her ear, "I need you to do something for me."

She pulled back a little to look him in the eye. "What's that?"

He looked away, still learning how to ask her to pleasure him. "Will you please make love to me?"

"Of course, Baby," she smiled and stroked his arm, surprised that he still felt so hesitant to ask her for something so simple.

He shook his head. "That's not all," he added hesitantly. She tilted her head and waited. "I want you to be on top again. I need to know that you want this as much as I do," he whispered.

She smiled brighter and leaned closer to him. "I would love that," she purred. "Why don't you set up the bed while I run to the other room and slip into something sexier for you?"

"No!" he insisted. "No, I want you to wear that. I want to watch you take it off for me."

Her face flushed. She hadn't expected a request like that from him this early in their marriage. She smiled mischievously. "Steve Urkel, are you asking me to strip for you?"

"No," he said quickly. His face twisted. "Well, not exactly," he explained. "Nothing elaborate. I just want to see you, in your everyday clothes, on a perfectly normal night… wanting to be with me."

"That's sweet," she grinned. She nodded, "Ok. Then let's just make the bed."

He nodded, and they both stood. He began to make up their bed, and Laura walked over to lock the door. She put the deadbolt in place in case Eddie surprised them. She walked back to the couch and helped Steve with the sheets. They put the pillows in place and stared at each other as they realized their task was done. Laura waited expectantly for his instructions. Steve slipped off his shoes and sat on his side of the bed. He looked at her in anticipation. She wasn't exactly sure what he wanted her to do. Did he want to undress her or did he want to watch her undress? Did he want her naked before she got in bed or as they were fooling around? She wanted to encourage his disclosure of his desires and fantasies, so she didn't want to push him, but she also wanted to be sure she got it right. She loved how attentive and generous he was, but she didn't want to always be the boss in bed. She wanted them to both get what they wanted.

As she ran through that thought process, Steve grew impatient. He patted the bed next to him and was relieved when she immediately followed his direction.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He leaned toward her and kissed her gently. Soon, he felt her climb into his lap and kiss him harder. She began to grind into him. He lifted his hands to the edge of her sweater and slipped them up her shirt. He ran them up her smooth back to her bra. He unhooked it quickly and slid his hands back to her front. He stroked her stomach and cupped her breasts beneath her loosened bra.

"Mm," she moaned as she felt his warm skin graze her nipples. She pressed her chest out to him as his big, strong hands firmly massaged her breasts. Her nipples hardened against his palms as she became more and more aroused.

He broke the kiss to look up into her eyes. "I love you," he purred as he continued to massage her.

"I love you, too," she smiled as she slipped her sweater over her head. She slid her bra straps from her shoulders and completely exposed her breasts, except for what his hands covered.

He released her breasts so he could get a good look at them. He smiled at them. He loved the sight of her naked body. There was nothing more beautiful to him.

Sensing how affectionate he was feeling, she decided to press for a little more. "Do you like my breasts, Steve?" she asked softly, reaching up to cup them herself.

"You know I do," he groaned when he watched them bounce free as she released them again.

"You really scared me today, Honey," she whispered.

His eyes moved back up to hers. "I know. I am so sorry, Laura Lee. I never wanted to hurt you. I never want to make you feel that way again," he assured her.

"Good. Don't," she insisted. She leaned forward so that her breasts gently grazed his chest.

"Mmmm…"

"Could you live without me, Steve?"

"No," he answered truthfully.

"Then don't do anything stupid like leave me," she suggested.

"I won't. I promise I won't," he said breathlessly.

She moved higher up on his body so that her breasts were just above his face. He stared at them intently, like he was waiting for permission. "You want to know that I need you as much as you need me?"

He nodded.

She bit her lip and looked down at him. "I need you to suck on my nipples, Steve. Please, they're so sensitive right now."

He tilted his head just slightly higher and pulled the tip of her right breast into his mouth. He tugged her closer to press the resilient flesh against his face as he sucked, burying himself in her supple mounds. His other hand caressed her other breast and teased her nipple.

She moaned loudly as he began to pleasure her breasts. "OH, STEVE!" she called encouragingly. His touch felt incredible, but it felt even better than usual because she was so relieved to have him in her arms again. If her father's goal was to drive them apart, he was far too good at it for her taste. It took them fifteen years to get this relationship right, and Laura refused to let it crumble, no matter what her father did. At least when they were in bed, she knew he wouldn't be going anywhere for a while.

The feeling of her pressed against him and the sound of her moans were better than usual for Steve, too. Only minutes ago he was certain their marriage was ending, but now, she was in his arms… and his mouth. He moaned softly, reminded again and again of how lucky he was to have her. "Mmmmm…"

She smiled when she heard him moan, "Do you like this, Baby?" she purred. "Mmmm… You like sucking on my tits like this?"

His eyes widened, and he released her from his mouth. "Laura!" he scolded.

She giggled and looked down at him. "Yes, Steve?"

"Don't call them… _that_ ," he whispered.

"Why not?"

"It sounds so…"

"Pornographic?"

"LAURA!"

She laughed again, "I'm sorry, Steve. I just… I want more than one word for them. It gets so repetitive."

"Sweetums, making love is a little repetitive."

"It doesn't have to be," she argued.

He furrowed his brow. "No, I think it does. You have to do that in-out, in-out, in-out thing a bunch of times, or you won't get very far."

"You are so weird," she laughed, leaning close to him again. She looked into his eyes, and her face grew serious. "And I love you so much," she whispered.

He smiled softly. "I love you, too."

She brushed her nose against his and stared at him. She kissed him softly and then climbed off of him. She lay beside him and unbuttoned her jeans. She slipped them off and moved quickly to her panties. She pulled those off and dropped them daintily off the side of the bed. Then she turned her attention to Steve. She unbuttoned his shirt, and he sat up to help her remove it. She unbuckled his belt and tugged his pants and boxers lower, exposing his member. As he moved to help her undress him, she pulled them the rest of the way off. She suppressed a giggle as she realized he was left in only his socks. She quickly pulled them off and got back to business. She climbed back on top of him and wordlessly leaned her breasts back down to his face.

Without needing a command this time, he took her other nipple into his mouth and teased the right nipple with his hand. They both moaned again, "Mmmm…"

"Ohhhhh…" she whimpered as her eyes drifted shut in pleasure. She was too excited to let him play there for long. She wanted to be with him. She needed to be reminded that his love for her was far too strong to ever allow him to leave. She pulled her breasts from him and slowly moved up his body. She paused as she planted her knees on opposite sides of his face.

"What are you doing, Pet?" he asked in confusion.

She smiled mischievously and removed his glasses. She set them on the table beside her and turned her attention back to him. "You want me on top, don't you?"

"Yes, please," he whispered nervously.

"Well, that's what I'm doing," she explained vaguely.

Steve was confused and went to say more, but as he opened his mouth, she shifted and pressed her womanhood to his lips. His eyes widened as he suddenly understood what was happening. He happily began to pleasure her. Her entrance was pressed to his lips, and he began to kiss and lap at it excitedly. He slipped his tongue inside and heard her moan.

"Ohhhh, yesssss…"

He grinned as he began to use his tongue to make love to her, but all too soon, she lifted up again, and her lips were out of reach.

She left him no time to complain. She braced her arms on the back of the couch and adjusted her aim. She moved lower so that her clit found its way to his mouth.

When he felt her warmth again, he stuck out his tongue to discover her clit.

She jumped at the direct stimulation, "Oh!"

He adjusted and began to lick around it, preparing it to be sucked. She wiggled and moaned for him, pressing harder and harder against his mouth. It wasn't long before he was certain she was resting her full weight on him as she sat on his face. When her moaning was completely out of control, he began to suck on her, just the way she liked. He sucked rhythmically, getting faster and faster as time passed and as her pleasure grew. As he increased his pace, he began to suck harder, just like he would have begun to thrust harder if he were making love to her. Having memorized the path to her orgasm so well, it wasn't long before she was moaning his name and trying to suffocate him with her warmth. She shook uncontrollably as her muscles compressed against him, hugging him for making her feel so good.

"Anhhhh… Steeeeeeeve…" she purred as she came. When her head cleared, she quickly lifted herself from his face to make sure she hadn't smothered him. She slid down his body so that she sat on his strong abs. She looked down at him, breathing heavily. Her breasts rose and fell with each ragged breath.

He looked back at her dreamily, enjoying the sight of her moving chest and the look of lust painted across her face.

She leaned close to his wet lips and chin. She kissed him softly and moaned into his mouth. "Mmmm…" She pulled away, but didn't sit up. She allowed their noses to touch, and she rested her forehead against his. "That was amazing," she whispered.

He grinned widely. "I'm glad you liked it."

She bit her lip nervously. "Was it ok for you? I didn't hurt you or anything, did I? I know I was a little out of control."

He put his glasses back on so he could see her body again. He shook his head. "I loved it, Sweetums. You can be as rough with me as you'd like," he promised. He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively.

She giggled softly. "I wish I could make the same offer to you, but… Um… You're too well armed."

He blushed at the compliment, and his smile grew softer. He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. "That's ok, my queen."

Laura took a deep breath. "Do you want me to go down on you, or should we just make love?"

He marveled at how easy it was for her to ask him questions like that. His tongue would have tied itself in three knots before he'd ever have been able to ask such a direct question. Really, the only way he was able to talk about some of that stuff was through humor and innuendo. He cleared his throat so he would sound as confident as he could. " _Ahem_. Hop on, Cowgirl," he grinned.

She giggled and sat up straight again. She shifted lower on his body and hovered over his member. She took it into her hand to help her aim.

"Oooo," he cooed as her fingers wrapped around him.

She lined it up with her entrance and looked back into his eyes. As their eyes locked together, she began to lower herself onto him. Her face twisted in pleasure as he began to stretch her out. "Iloveyou," she said quickly.

"I love you, too," he said through his teeth as he held himself as still as possible. He wanted her to show him how much she loved him. As badly as he wanted to pull her down to him and thrust up into her again and again, he knew he needed to see her pleasure herself on him even more. Plus, he didn't want to hurt her. Maybe he should have let her swallow him first, because he could already tell this precious moment wouldn't last as long as he wanted it to.

When he was halfway inside, she paused, unable to push down further.

"Is everything all right?" he asked.

"Uh… Yeah," she panted. "I just... I just can't fit anymore yet."

Steve nodded. "That's ok, Sweetheart. Relax. You just need some more time to warm up," he suggested, knowing that she was less familiar with all the effort he put into fitting inside of her. "Lean forward."

She followed his direction and leaned over him, holding herself up with her arms placed on either side of his head.

He wiggled down slightly to reach her breasts again. As he began to suck on one, he heard her moan.

"Mmm…"

He moved his hands to her hips and gripped her tightly. He guided her up and down the portion of his member she had already taken. He instructed her to move slowly so that he could continue his work with his mouth.

She moved with him, following his gentle, but clear, directions. Every few movements, she pushed him in just a little further. When she had finally fit every inch of him, she sat up excitedly, ripping her breast from his mouth. She grinned down at him, "You're all the way inside of me."

He blushed. He knew he had essentially said the same thing to her a few times, but it was so different coming from the innocent, or not so innocent, mouth of his wife. He held onto her hips, ready to help her move up and down for him, like he had before, but soon, he felt her hands on his, pulling them away. She placed them above his head and then sat up straight again. She rested her hands on his defined abs and began to bounce slowly. She didn't move very high, only exposing the last inch of his member each time.

Still, he was captivated by her movements. She had only been on top once before, and in a cramped, dark car, still wearing her nightie, she didn't look anywhere near as sexy. Steve was almost embarrassed by the show she was giving him now. Her eyes were tightly closed, big lips parted slightly. Her breasts bounced with every tiny hop. In the bright light of the fully-lit apartment, he could see every shadow as they moved. He could clearly see her very erect nipples, still glistening with his spit. Her flat stomach flexed with the effort of her motions and the pleasure. Her hips wiggled, grinding him around her insides. From this angle, unlike when he was on top, he could clearly see where they were joined without contorting his neck too awkwardly. He could see the little bit of his member that she exposed and covered again and again. He could see the way her juices coated it and made it shine. He couldn't help but think about all the men who would pay to see her like this, let alone touch her. He still didn't understand what made her want him. Looking at her like this only confused him more. How could a woman this sexy tell him less than an hour ago that he was the only man she wanted? How did she not see why he had such a hard time believing that? "Laura…" he moaned. "Oh, Laura, my love, you are so beautiful."

Her eyes popped open and met his. She stared at him as she continued to bounce, knowing how good she looked and knowing how much he had to be loving it and loving her. After her moment of vanity had passed, she allowed herself to look at her partner in the same way. She loved the look of pleasure on his face, as she always did, but she noticed that in this position, she could see his muscular chest much better. Subconsciously, she licked her lips and began to move more as she grew more aroused. She moved her hands to caress his pecs and his abs. She bounced higher and a little faster.

"Ohhh… Laura, yes. Yes, that's it," he encouraged as he felt her ride him harder. Feeling a surge of confidence as he realized her arousal was increasing, he reached forward and smacked her butt. "Ride me, cowgirl!" he yelled, just a little too loudly.

"OH!" Laura yelled as the sting ran through her body, shooting through every nerve already oozing pleasure. She leaned forward, completely oblivious to his silly exclamation. She moved up and down faster and on more of him. She kissed him fervently. "Again," she instructed.

He spanked her again, without even pausing to think.

"Unh," she grunted. "Oh, Steve!" She was panting heavily as she tried to move over all of him. He was just too big. There always seemed to be more of him. She sat up again, a little straighter this time and pushed all the movement to her thighs. She lifted herself as high as she could and came down as quickly as she could. Suddenly finding just the right motion and just the right rhythm, she realized she no longer knew what to do with her hands. She couldn't comfortably caress his chest and bounce on his full-length. They looked awkward just dangling in front of her. She found the only thing she could grab onto and just went with it.

Steve took a deep breath as he watched her hands greedily grab her breasts. A part of him was disappointed, because he couldn't see them as well. A naughtier par of him was thrilled as she began to play with her own nipples. He was so thrilled, in fact, that he realized he wasn't far from the finish line. "Laura Lee… Oh, Laura… I'm almost there."

She looked down at him, a little disappointed and a little relieved because this was exhausting and he was lasting longer than he did when he was in complete control. Still, she wasn't anywhere near done yet, and she was hoping they'd eventually figure out how to get her off, too, while they made love. She knew, however, that he was trying, which was good enough for her. She began to bounce faster for him, hoping to help him reach his climax. She reached for his hands again, placing them back on her hips so that he could guide her through his orgasm.

His hands landed on her meaty butt, and he squeezed. Suddenly, he reached for her back and tugged her down onto his chest.

"Oh!" she yelped as she was pulled forward.

He moved his hands back to her butt and held her in place. Then, he began to thrust. "Laura. Laura. Laura." He started slow, but he increased his speed quickly, rapidly approaching the finish line.

"OH, STEVE!" She hadn't realized how gentle her own movements had been until she felt his again. It wasn't that he was being rough with her, but his thrusts were much more forceful, and therefor deeper, than her bounces.

" . ."

She wiggled up higher to press her breasts into his face again, hoping he would take the bait, but he just let them bounce against his face.

"Laura,Laura,Laura,Laura,Laura," he grunted.

"Steve… Oh, Steeeeve… Please suck on my nipples. Please, Baby…" she begged.

Snapping out of his own path to heaven, he heard the desperation in her voice. He pulled her closer and took her nipple into his mouth. He sucked on it as hard as he could, slamming his pelvis up against her again and again.

"Oh, STEEEEEVE…" she called as she felt him adjust for her.

"MMMMMMMM…" he called against her nipple, almost past the point of no return.

She pressed her pelvis forward, grinding her clit into him as he continued to pump in and out of her at full force. "SteeeEeeeEeeeve… SteeeEeeeEeeeEeeeEeeeve…"

He released her nipple. "Oh, Laura! LAURA! LAURA! LAURALAURALAURALEEEEEEEE…" He yelled as he began to come.

"STEVE!" she called back as she felt his hot cum shoot into the back of her womanhood. She stayed still and panted heavily as he thrust into her as deeply as he could, barely pulling out at all.

"Laura…" he moaned. "Laura… Laura… Laura…" His hips pressed forcefully against her bouncy, fleshy butt as he continued to empty his balls into her deepest depths.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ooo, Steve," she purred. "Oh, Steve."

When he was completely empty, his hips collapsed to the bed, landing with a groan of the mattress and a small bounce. He panted heavily, not saying anything, still holding her tightly.

When she knew he was done, she shifted herself to kiss his neck, still allowing his member to rest inside her. She sucked on his neck gently, moaning softly. "Mmmm… Mmmmm…"

He released her butt and wrapped his arms around her. He hugged her as tightly as he could and rubbed her smooth, delicate back. When his breathing slowed, he whispered to her, "Thank you, Laura Lee. Thank you so much."

She released his neck and moved her head up to meet his eyes. She rested her head against his and kissed his lips. "You're welcome, Baby," she smiled. "That felt so good. I never wanted it to end."

"Me neither, my pet," he agreed. He bit his lip and hesitated before adding, "You looked so incredible on top of me."

"Mm. You looked pretty darn good below me," she teased, stroking his chest again.

"Really?"

"Really," she promised. Slowly she climbed off of him, removing his member to both of their dismays. She snuggled close to him, and he wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head against his chest. "We didn't eat dinner."

"You're right. We should probably do that, huh?" he suggested, moving to sit up.

"Not yet," she answered, holding him down. "Not yet."

He settled back down and held her left hand, resting on his chest. He stroked her rings while his other hand caressed her back. They lay in silence for a moment, until he asked, "Are you sure about Harvard?"

"I'm sure," she answered without hesitation. "Steve, I decided all of this when I agreed to marry you. This is nothing new to me."

He took a deep breath, his chest inflating proudly. "Laura Lee Urkel, I am your willing slave. Whatever you want me to do for the rest of our lives, I will do. Just say the word."

Laura rolled her eyes, knowing that that wasn't completely true, and she certainly didn't want it to be. She wanted a real relationship, not some dominatrix-submissive thing. "Ok, Baby," she answered condescendingly, kissing his cheek. "Whatever you say."

That was good enough for him. He hugged her tighter and relaxed into the couch.

A few moments later, she took a deep breath and reminded him gently, "You still haven't called your mother."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I know, my pet. Thank you." She picked her head up and frowned at him. There was that look he didn't like again. "I'm not gonna call her, Sweetums."

"Ok," she agreed with a nod.

Still, she continued to give him that look. He looked away from her, back down at their hands. "I don't wanna talk about it, Laura."

She sighed, "Steve, would you let that rest as my answer?"

He thought for a moment and replied honestly, "No."

"Then I don't think I should either, Honey." Steve sat in silence for as long as she could stand it. "Baby, please," she begged, kissing him. She kissed his lips, then his cheek, then his other cheek, then his nose. She covered him in kisses, hoping to help him relax.

He giggled softly and reached one hand down to grip her butt.

"Oh!" she yelped as she felt him squeeze her. Suddenly, she was on her back, and he was lying on top of her, ready to pounce. He kissed her passionately, sucking on her bottom lip. Just as he was ready to slide into her again, she broke the kiss and pushed him off. "Hey, hey… Steve, c'mon. We need to talk about this," she insisted, sitting up and sliding under the sheets to cover herself.

He got under the sheets, too, if only to remove the barrier between their bodies. "I don't wanna talk, Pet. I just want to make love." He moved close to her. He slid two fingers inside of her and began to pump them in and out, hoping to distract her.

"Oh, God," she breathed as his fingers landed on her G-spot. She instinctively spread her legs further, giving him better access to her sensitive areas.

He bit his lip and grinned to himself as he watched her reaction. He loved how difficult it was for her to reject him. He got greedy and purred in her ear, "Mmm… You like that, don't you, Babycakes? You just can't resist me, can you?"

She landed a hand on his chest and pushed him away. "No, Steve. Stop," she said firmly.

He pulled his hands away from her and gave her some space, not wanting her to feel uncomfortable with setting a boundary.

"We're not doing that, Steve. You need to talk to me."

"Laura, there's not much to say."

"Steve, I'm not just here to comfort you physically! I want to be there for you emotionally, the way you are for me. Please?"

Just as Steve was about to break, the door opened as far as the chain would let it. They both turned to see.

"Hey!" Eddie said, pressing his face into the crack. "Are you guys gonna let us in?"

Laura and Steve clutched the sheets closer to their bodies. "Yeah, Eddie," Laura called. "Can you just close the door for a sec?"

Eddie mumbled something under his breath and closed the door.

Laura stood and found her clothes. She and Steve both dressed as quickly as they could. Steve even tucked the bed back into the couch as Laura walked to the door. She undid the deadbolt and opened the door. "Hey, guys," she said awkwardly.

Eddie made a face as he walked in, leading Max by the hand.

Max let go of his hand and moved to Laura. She began to fix her hair and adjust her clothes. "Hmmm…" she teased. "I wonder what you two have been up to."

"Max," Laura scolded quietly, "not in front of Eddie."

"Pshhh… Girl, don't worry. We talk about your sex-life all the time."

"What?" Laura laughed.

"No," Eddie corrected, " _she_ talks about your sex-life all the time because she knows it makes me uncomfortable."

"Well, it makes me uncomfortable, too," Laura added.

"Of course, it does, Laura," Eddie said. "You're doing it with Steve Urkel. That would make anybody uncomfortable."

"Eddie!" Laura scolded, smacking his arm. Steve approached the group, having finished fixing the couch. He wrapped an arm around Laura's waist. She relaxed against him. "I meant it makes me uncomfortable that my brother has conversations about my sex-life, so cut it out, Max," Laura explained.

"Please," Eddie insisted.

"Pretty please," Steve added with a firm nod.

Max shook her head and scrunched her nose. "Yeah, can't make that promise."

Laura took a deep breath. "Ok, so… Steve and I haven't had dinner, yet, so we're going out to do that."

"Sweetums," Steve interjected, "we just went shopping yesterday. There's enough to whip up here."

Laura closed her eyes, embarrassed to have to explain her thinking. "There is, Steve, but I want to give them some time to… be alone, just like we had some time to… be alone. Then, maybe by the time we get back, everyone will be done… being alone, and we can go to sleep without needing earplugs."

Steve's eyes widened. "Ohhhhhhhh…" he nodded, winking at her cartoonishly.

Eddie snorted, "This is my apartment. I don't need you puttin' me on a schedule like a dog, Laura."

Max elbowed him. "I think that's a great idea, Laura."

Laura tugged on Steve's sleeve. "Ok, we'll be back in a couple hours," she called as she grabbed her purse and yanked her husband out the door.

Carl's night wasn't anywhere near as peaceful. Harriette froze him out, and convinced Rachel to do the same. They spent the night gabbing in the kitchen, mostly about him, but every time he entered the room, they both went completely silent. Richie and 3J were no help. They spent the entire night upstairs. At first, Carl tried to enjoy the quiet time. He watched the news alone. He ate dinner alone. He watched the game alone. Still, he could feel the tension in the air, and he couldn't relax. He realized that he couldn't just wait Laura out. His home-life would be unbearable until she came around. He had to prove to her he was right, and he had to do it quickly, preferably before sleeping on the couch permanently damaged his back.

Laura and Steve stayed out for as long as they could, but they came back around ten, knowing they both had places to be in the morning. When they arrived back at the apartment, the lights were off, and Max and Eddie were already in bed. They changed into their pajamas and made up the couch again. When they finally got in, Laura cuddled close to Steve. "So," she whispered, "where were we?"

He gave her a funny look. "What do you mean?"

"Before Eddie and Max interrupted us tonight, where were we?"

"Laura," Steve began, hoping to lead her away from the subject.

"No," she said firmly, "you were about to talk to me about your mom, and you don't get to just back out of it. I'm here for you, Steve. Please, talk to me."

"Sweetums, we both have to get up early tomorrow," he reminded her.

"You're more important than that," she insisted.

He looked down at her and took off his glasses. He kissed her softly on the lips and returned to his position by her side. "There's nothing to tell, Sweetheart. I didn't call her because I didn't wanna call her."

"But why didn't you wanna call her, Honey?"

"Because you're the only family I need now, Laura," he said before pausing. "They didn't even come to our wedding," he added eventually.

 _There it is_ , she thought to herself. She knew he had to have been hurt by that, which is why she had pressed him so hard. She didn't want him to keep pretending things were ok when they weren't. He always put on a brave face. He had been doing that his whole life, but she wanted him to know that he didn't have to do that with her. It wasn't good for him to have to be brave all the time. She wanted to be the one person he could be himself with. Always. She stroked his cheek. "I know, Baby. I'm so sorry," she whispered.

He turned to lay flat on his back, and he looked up at the ceiling to avoid that look again. "It's fine, Laura. I'm fine. I just didn't want to call her."

"It's not fine," she pressed. "They're your parents. They should've been at your wedding, no matter what. You get to be mad about that, Steve."

"I'm not mad," he said firmly. "I'm just… done. You're my family now."

"And my family is your family," she smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

"No, just you. You're the only family I need."

"Steve, just because my dad–"

"Just you," he repeated with a clear sense of finality. He wrapped her in his arms and held her close. "I love you, Laura," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Steve," she whispered back, accepting that that was all that she'd get out of him tonight. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She was furious with her father, but there was a part of her that knew he'd come around eventually. Now, however, she was beginning to worry that eventually might not be soon enough for Steve.

Laura woke to a gentle kiss. She opened her eyes to find Steve leaning over her. When he pulled away and looked down happily into her sleepy eyes, she smiled at him. "Good morning, Baby."

"Good morning, Sunshine," he cooed.

She cupped his face with her hand and stroked his cheek. "What time is it?" she asked.

"Six a.m., just like you asked," he answered proudly.

"Thank you, Steve. I'm glad your alarm clock skills are improving," she joked, as she sat up, pushing him off of her.

He moved to the other side of the bed and stood. "Well, I'd hate for you to be late on your first day."

"Me too," she replied, standing. "Are you still coming for lunch?" she asked, turning to look at him as she headed back toward the bathroom to get ready.

"I hope so," he answered, looking at her guiltily. "I'm sorry, Pet. That's the best I can do for the moment. I don't know how much time Mr. Tanaka's gonna give me today."

She nodded. "That's ok, Steve, just see what you can do. Make sure you call those other companies today, too, please. I don't want to have to tiptoe into Eddie's shower forever."

"You got it, Baby!" he cheered as he headed into the kitchen to make her a special first-day breakfast.

Steve drove Laura to work, since the Isetta was still at the Winslows' and he needed the car to get to work later. He parked in front of the door and turned to her. "I'm so proud of you," he smiled.

"Proud of me? For working in retail?" she laughed.

"I am," he grinned. "I really, really am because it proves just how selfless you are."

"I think you're confusing selling expensive dresses to people who don't need them with volunteering in children's hospitals."

"No, Sweetheart, I mean it. I never asked you to take this job. I gave you every opportunity I could to avoid working all together, but you insisted on it because you wanted to help our little family. I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, Baby," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him. "Park the car," she instructed. "You're coming in."

"I am?" he asked, confused, pulling away from the curb and heading for the parking structure.

"Yes," she answered. "Mr. Waxman wants to meet you, remember? And since you're not sure you'll be able to make lunch…"

"I want to be there, Pet. You know I do."

"I know, but I want to make sure you meet him," she answered as Steve pulled into a space.

Steve got out of the car and sprinted to Laura's side to open the door for her.

"You don't have to do that," she reminded him.

"I know, Love," he answered, putting an arm around her waist. They walked into the building and took the elevator up to the Women's department. Steve was actually a little nervous. He was dressed in full-hibachi garb, and he was a little embarrassed to be making a first-impression that way. As the elevator got closer and closer to their floor, his heart beat faster. He found himself thinking of Carl. It was hard being on the outs with Carl, and this male authority-figure in Laura's life was bringing back a lot of feelings of desperation and shame. One thing was for sure; he needed this guy to like him, or he might just keel over right by the lingerie.

The elevator dinged, and Laura led him to the register, where she had agreed to meet Mr. Waxman that morning. As they approached, he turned to them. "Laura!" he called excitedly. "Good morning!"

"Good morning, Mr. Waxman," she smiled as they stopped in front of him.

"Are you all set for your first day?" he asked.

"I am," she replied confidently.

" _Ahem_ ," Steve cleared his throat to draw her attention back to him.

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "Mr. Waxman, this is my husband," she said, gesturing between them.

Mr. Waxman leaned forward. "Sidney Waxman," he said, thrusting out his hand.

"Steven Q. Urkel," Steve replied, firmly gripping his hand and giving it a good, strong shake.

Mr. Waxman continued to shake his hand, furrowing his brow. "Steven Q. Urkel… Why does that name sound familiar to me?"

Laura looked away, embarrassed, and pursed her lips. " _Ahem_. Probably because Myra Monkhouse dated him for like five years?" she suggested quickly.

Steve cringed. "Well, we weren't going steady that whole time," he explained.

Mr. Waxman nodded suspiciously and pulled his hand away. "I see, and were you still dating Myra when you started seeing Laura?"

"No," he said firmly. "No, definitely not. Laura and I just kissed a few times while I was dating her."

Mr. Waxman raised an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, but it's not like that," Steve rushed to explain. "I've been in love with Laura since kindergarten. I was only with Myra to kill some time."

Mr. Waxman's eyes widened. "Well, aren't you quite the playboy?"

Steve swallowed hard and closed his mouth tightly. This was not going his way.

Mr. Waxman turned to Laura and cocked his head at her. "Laura," he began.

"Ok, wait," Laura insisted. "That was a really bad first-impression, but I swear he's not a playboy." She paused, pressing her hand to her forehead to gather her thoughts. "Steve Urkel fell in love with me in kindergarten, and he chased me for years without even thinking about another girl. When he was a teenager, _I_ set him up on a date with Myra to get him off my back, and they hit it off, but he never fell out of love with me. When we were twenty, I started falling for him, even though we were _both_ seeing other people, and I kissed him. Three times. I was the one who pushed him into cheating a little because I couldn't make up my mind. It wasn't long after we kissed that he and Myra broke up, and since our first real date, he has been nothing but loyal to me."

Mr. Waxman nodded. He turned to Steve. "Is that true?"

Steve nodded adamantly. "Absolutely. Sidney, Laura Winslow is the love of my life, and there's no one in the world more devoted to her. I've made some mistakes in my life, but chasing after her is never gonna be one of them."

"Good," Mr. Waxman smiled. "She's a good girl. She deserves someone who's going to love her like that."

Laura blushed and stepped into Steve's arms again. "Thank you, Mr. Waxman."

"Thank you for introducing me to your husband, Laura. Now, Steve, are you in school?"

"Yes," he smiled proudly. "I'm a Biochemical Engineering major at IOU."

"Really? Impressive. How are you paying for your education? Student loans?"

"Nope, I'm on a full-scholarship."

"Wow. That's a much better first-impression, young man. You should lead with that."

"Yes, Sir," he smiled bashfully.

"So you're planning to get a PhD?"

"Right after my Master's," he nodded.

"And how will you two be supporting yourselves while you're both in school for so long."

"We both have work for the summer," Laura replied, gesturing to Steve's outfit, "but Steve's been fielding some job offers since he came home from space that we think are about to work out."

"You went to space?" Mr. Waxman asked, completely baffled.

"Yes, I was the first student in space. You probably saw me on the news," he smiled confidently.

"OH! Yes, of course! You're 'Space Nerd Saves the Day'," he said, pointing his finger dramatically.

Steve's face fell into annoyance. "Well, yeah. That was one of the headlines."

"Wow, Laura, he's not bad. When you first walked in here with him, I couldn't help thinking to myself that you could do better, but he's not bad. You could still find someone better-looking, but he does have a lot going for him," he grinned.

Laura cringed, rubbing Steve's back. While she normally snapped at people who talked about Steve like that, she didn't want to go off on her boss. Plus, he didn't mean much by it, right?

"Laura," Mr. Waxman asked, "why did you marry Steve?"

Laura looked up at her adoring husband and smiled at him. "Because I have never loved anyone the way I love him. He has shown me more love, more kindness, and more loyalty than anyone deserves, and I want him to have everything he's ever wanted."

"All I want is you," he reminded her quietly.

"You have me," she promised, kissing him softly.

Mr. Waxman smiled. "You two are sweet. You remind me of my wife and me when we were newlyweds." He reached for Steve's hand again. "Well, Steve," he said, shaking it, "it's been a pleasure meeting you, but Laura and I have some work to do."

"Of course, Sid," Steve nodded. He released Mr. Waxman's hand and turned to Laura. "If I can't make it for lunch, I'll call, ok?"

"Ok," she nodded.

He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you later, Sweetums. Have a good day."

"You too, Steve. I love you."

"I love you, too, Laura Lee," he smiled, heading for the elevator, tripping on nothing, and stumbling in.

Steve drove to Mr. Tanaka's and walked inside about an hour early.

"Steven!" Mr. Tanaka called when he saw him. "You're early."

Steve walked up to Mr. Tanaka, his stomach churning. "Mr. Tanaka, I was wondering if I could use your phone. I dropped Laura off at work, and I didn't really have time to go back home before my shift."

"Of course. Who do you need to call?" he asked, leading Steve through the kitchen back to his office.

"I need to call some companies to arrange a few job interviews," Steve said, feigning confidence as Mr. Tanaka handed him the phone.

Mr. Tanaka raised his eyebrows. "Really? You're leaving us already?"

Steve tried and failed to swallow the lump in his throat. "Well… I-I-I…"

Mr. Tanaka laughed loudly. "Steven!" he boomed. "Please, relax. I want you to find a much better job than this very soon. If you need to move any shifts around or take any long lunch breaks for interviews, just say the word."

Steve smiled gratefully. "Oh, thank you for understanding, Mr. Tanaka. Laura told me yesterday that she wants to stay in Chicago for law school, which really opened up our options."

"That's wonderful, Steven, so long as you stop by for dinner with your lovely wife occasionally."

"Of course, Mr. Tanaka," he nodded enthusiastically.

"Good. Well, then I will leave you to it. Take as much time as you need. Good luck," he said as he turned to the door.

"Thank you, Sir," Steve replied.

Laura's day started normally. She talked to customers, helped them pick out outfits, pulled items from the back, checked people out at the register, refolded clothes, and restocked. Myra wasn't working at all that day, so she had high hopes her day would remain normal for the remainder of her shift. Then two customers approached her.

"Excuse me?" the older one asked, tapping Laura on the shoulder.

"Hi, how may I help you?" Laura said with a smile.

"We're looking for a dress for my daughter's graduation," she said, proudly squeezing the shoulders of the young woman by her side. "She's going to Harvard."

"Mom!" she whined in embarrassment.

"Oh, Sweetheart, you should be proud of your accomplishments. You worked hard all your life to get here, and you didn't let yourself get distracted by anything silly like clothes or boys. You should tell everyone you meet," the woman replied.

Laura smiled at the embarrassed teenager. It wasn't long ago that her father bragged about all the colleges she had gotten into to everyone he met. She remembered that feeling well. A part of her would have given anything for her father to embarrass her like that again. He wasn't exactly glowing with pride nowadays. "Congratulations," she said as brightly as she could.

"Thank you," the teen replied with a clearly forced half-smile.

"So, do you have anything that would be appropriate for an Ivy Leaguer?" the mother continued.

Laura also forced a smile. "I'm sure we can find something."

By the time Laura had finally gotten that bragging mother rung up and out of her department, her mood was quickly souring.

"Laura," a co-worker said, approaching her from behind.

"Yes?" she said, turning around.

"Your husband called when you were with those customers."

"Great," Laura sighed, taking the message from her hand. She knew what that meant. If he was calling, he was missing lunch, and she didn't even get to talk to him on the phone.

" _Steve Urkel – Laura Urkel_

 _Good news and bad news. Can't make lunch. 2 interviews tomorrow. 9 this week. Sends his love,_ " she read.

"Thank you," she said, crinkling up the post-it and smiling at the woman in front of her.

"No problem," she said, walking away.

 _At least, I can still have lunch with Mom_ , she thought.

Steve hated missing lunch with Laura, but her break was right during the lunch rush, as were his interviews tomorrow. He couldn't very well miss the lunch rush two days in a row. Mr. Tanaka was being very flexible with him, and he didn't want to take advantage of his kindness any more than he already was. Still, he couldn't get his mind off of his wife as he did prep-work for lunch.

A little later, Laura heard a baby crying behind her. She turned to see a young woman struggling to look through the racks and balance a screaming baby on her hip at the same time. Laura walked up behind her and offered, "Is there anything I can help you find?"

The woman turned to her with a grateful smile. "Oh, gosh, I hope so," she said, adjusting the baby and pulling him closer to her chest, bouncing him up and down again and again. "I'm looking for a new dress for one of my husband's stupid work parties tonight because the one I bought last week is now covered in spit-up because I made the mistake of putting it on too early."

"Ooh," Laura said with sympathetic nod. "Rookie mistake."

The woman rolled her eyes. "I know."

"Well, I'm sure I can help you find something. What exactly are you looking for?"

"Something in a size six that says, 'Yes, I got married too young. My husband's successful, and I'm not, but that's because I'm a mom, not because I'm a moron.'"

Laura turned to her, trying to suppress the shock on her face.

"Wow, I'm sorry," the woman said in disbelief, still bouncing the crying baby. "I can't believe I just unloaded all that on you. I just… It's been a bad day."

"Don't worry about it," Laura smiled, turning back to the rack she was looking through.

"I just really hate these parties because everybody looks at me like I'm a trophy wife, but I'm not. I mean, I'm not _just_ that. My husband works at this huge company, and I just work in this tiny office, but I went to college. I have a good degree. I just need a job that's flexible with the baby stuff, and my dream job wouldn't be, you know? I mean, this can't be your dream job?"

"No, it's just a summer job," Laura clarified, annoyed by this woman's intrusion. "I'm still working on my pre-law degree, and then it's off to law school."

"Really? Good for you. I just saw the ring on your finger and figured you were as trapped as I am."

Rather than slapping this woman in the face, Laura pulled a few dresses from the rack and handed them to her quickly. "Here. These dresses look very professional and will play down the trophy wife thing if you pair them with some subtle makeup."

"Thank you," she nodded, taking the dresses in her freehand. She glanced down at the baby who was still crying. "Could you… maybe?" she asked, gesturing toward the baby.

"Oh, I don't know… I'm not really…"

"Thanks," the woman interjected, thrusting the baby into Laura's arms and heading for the dressing room.

Laura grabbed the baby, if only to prevent him from falling. The jostling and the stranger holding him made him somehow cry even harder. Laura reminded herself that she had done this before. She used to hold Richie all the time. She used to babysit. Sure, she hadn't held an infant in nearly a decade, but it was just like riding a bike, right? She pulled the baby close to her chest and rocked him. She held him for nearly an hour as she worked with the customer, and the crying never stopped.

When lunch finally rolled around, Laura was thrilled to get a break, and even more thrilled that she could finally talk to someone about the day she'd been having. Laura headed up to her mom's office and knocked on the doorframe as she approached the open door.

 **Knock. Knock. Knock.**

"Mom?" she said.

Harriette suddenly looked up from her very messy desk. "Laura!" she beamed when she saw her. She stood, and they met in the middle of the room for a hug. "What are you doing here, Honey?" Harriette asked as they broke apart.

Laura looked at her, confused. "I'm here for lunch. Remember? It's my first day."

Harriette's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

"What?" Laura sighed.

"Oh, Honey, I'm so sorry."

"About?"

"For some reason I got it in my head that you were starting next week. I have a lunch meeting with Mr. Ferguson today."

"Oh," Laura said, her face falling.

Harriette saw the look on her face and realized that her first day was not going well. That probably didn't make it a good day to be stood up by her own mother. "I promise I'll make it up to you," she said, squeezing her shoulders. "Are you available for lunch tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I guess," Laura shrugged.

"Ok, then I will pencil you in," she smiled. She kissed her cheek and grabbed her purse. "I'm headed up to meet Mr. Ferguson now. I'll walk you to the elevator."

Laura nodded and followed behind her. Eating lunch alone was certainly not going to do much for her quickly draining morale.

After a very lonely lunch, Laura got back to work. She dealt with a few easy customers, but then she heard a screaming match around the corner.

"If you make another dumb joke, I swear to God, I'll… I'll…" an old woman yelled.

"You'll what? Call me a name and gain five pounds? That would be a first," an old man replied bitterly.

The old woman gasped and snarled at him, "That would still be too good for you. I've always been too good for you, and everyone knew it, too. I should have listened to one of the hundreds of people who told me I'm out of your league."

"Oh, you _were_ out of my league," the old man countered, "but you certainly aren't now. I have no idea what happened to my sweet, gorgeous, brilliant high school sweetheart."

"You killed her! You killed her with your jokes and your snoring and the four babies you _made_ her have."

Laura watched this unfold with her mouth agape, unsure of how to step in. As other customers began to nervously glance their way, Laura knew she had to at least convince them to take their scene elsewhere. She put on her most confident face and stepped forward. "Excuse me?" she said.

The elderly couple turned to her. "Yes, Dear?" the old woman asked.

"I was just wondering if there was anything I could help you with."

The old woman turned back to the man. "That means she was just wondering if there was some way she could shut your annoying voice up."

The old man scoffed and slinked away with a dismissive wave.

The old woman turned back to Laura. "I'm sorry you had to hear all of that, Sweetie. After fifty years, the little things you used to love about them can really start to drive you nuts."

Laura half-smiled. After the day she had, she was not at all in the mood for a marriage lesson. "So is there anything I can help you find?"

"My dignity. My dreams. My love for my husband."

Laura remained silent, realizing that this woman was going to unload on her whether she wanted her to or not. _The customer is always right, after all_ , she reminded herself.

"We got married just a couple of years after high school. We thought we'd be fine because we had known each other our whole lives, but because we got married so young, we both had to make compromises, and after a while, we started to resent each other for them."

Laura nodded politely and glanced down at her ring.

"We moved here for his job. There for my job. I had two more kids than I wanted. He had two fewer than he wanted. We skipped this party because he was tired. That party because I was tired. Marriage is about compromise, but when you do it that young, sometimes you compromise too much of yourself. Do you know what I mean, Laura?"

Laura looked up at her. Then down at her nametag. Just as she remembered, her nametag said only "Sales Clerk" while the official one was being printed. Laura glared at her suspiciously. Maybe there was a reason her customers were all hitting so close to home today. "I never told you my name."

The old woman stared at her, unflinchingly. "Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't," Laura said again, more firmly.

The old woman's face twisted into a smile. "You're a smart girl, Laura. You're right. You never told me your name. You see, you didn't have to. I _am_ you."

"What?"

"I'm you from the future. I've come back to tell you to listen to your father. He's right about Steve. This won't end well for either of you."

Laura's jaw dropped. A normal person living a normal life would never have believed that ridiculous story for a second, but for Laura… Well, Steve had already invented time travel. Sure, he had stopped using it because it was dangerous and risky, but he did have the capabilities. In Laura's world, this was a real possibility. Luckily for Laura, other people's lives weren't as weird.

"What the hell, Beatrice?" the old man yelled behind her. "You're pretty damn far off-script now, aren't you?" He hobbled back toward them.

"Oh, c'mon, Jack! She was buying it."

Laura breathed a sigh of relief. She _had_ been buying it, for a second, but she was relieved to see the real world crashing down on her.

"She got into Harvard," Jack argued. "She wasn't gonna fall for that, Bea!"

"Well, I messed it up. It was a Hail Mary! I'm retired. Give me a break," Beatrice replied.

Jack turned back to Laura. "Mrs. Urkel, your father is a good man. We worked with him when he was just starting on the force. He's just trying to do what's best for you."

"Manipulating me is what's best for me?" Laura asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe her father would stoop so low as to send in undercover cops to convince her that marrying Steve was a mistake. Suddenly, her day made so much more sense. She placed a hand to her forehead. "Just leave," she said, storming away.

She ran immediately to the break room. She bought a bottle of water from the vending machine and held it to her forehead. She sunk to the ground, leaning against the wall, as she began to sob.

"Laura?" Mr. Waxman said as he walked into the room and found her on the ground. "Laura, what's wrong?" He walked over to her and offered her his hand. She took it and stood back up, rushing immediately into his arms. He hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. "Shhhh… Shhhh… What happened, Laura?"

She hugged him for as long as she could, relieved to be in the arms of a father figure. With her eyes closed, he almost felt like her dad. She pulled away and wiped her tears from her face. She sat at the table in the break room and concentrated on her breathing. When she was finally calm enough to talk, she said, "My father sent in undercover cops to convince me to dump my husband."

"Wow," Mr. Waxman sighed. "That seems like a big over reaction on his part."

"Ya _think_?"

"Laura," Mr. Waxman began, sitting beside her, "you're an adult now. You can't let the opinions of your parents have so much power over you." He placed his hand comfortingly on her bare knee.

"I know," she agreed, "but I've just never been the rebellious type. Even now, the horrible thing I did is pick one law school over another? I'm just so programmed to do whatever my father says, and it's killing me that he's being so unreasonable."

Mr. Waxman squeezed her knee and began to rub his thumb slowly back and forth on her smooth skin. "You just have to tell yourself that you're a beautiful, young woman now. You don't have to do something just because _Daddy_ tells you to. There are other important people in your life now."

Laura glanced at his hand on her knee.

"You're a good girl, Laura," he said softly, leaning closer. His hand moved higher up her leg, pushing her skirt up to expose more of her thigh.

Laura's eyes widened, and she looked back at the man she had considered only a moment ago to be a close family friend.

"Good girls like you know how to make the men in their lives very happy, don't they?" he whispered. Suddenly, his free hand moved to the back of her head, and he tried to pull her in for a kiss. Less than an inch away from her lips, Laura's hands came up to his face, pushing him away hard.

"What the HELL?!" she screamed, as she stood and backed away from him.

Mr. Waxman ran his hands over his face, rubbing the area that her hands had nearly bruised. He cleared his throat. " _Ahem_. I thought we were on the same page," he explained flatly, adjusting his suit and tie as he stood.

"You're married!" she reminded him. Then she remembered, "I'm married! You met my husband _this morning_! How could you make a move on me?"

"Oh, c'mon, Laura. You expect me to believe you intend to be faithful to that dweeb?"

"YES," she shouted firmly. "That's why I stood in front of everyone I know just over two weeks ago to tell him that."

"Fine. Tell yourself whatever you like. It was a mere… miscalculation," he said casually.

"Miscalculation?" Laura repeated. She grabbed her purse from the table and edged closer to the door. "Fine. Whatever. My shift's over anyway. I'm sure my mother will be very interested in hearing this."

"You won't tell her, Mrs. Urkel," he said firmly, sitting at the table again. He crossed his legs comfortably.

"I won't?" Laura scoffed. "Watch me. She's good friends with your wife, isn't she? I hope you have a good divorce lawyer lined up because I'll make damn sure we find one for her, no matter how many favors I have to call in."

"You won't tell anyone, Laura."

Laura gawked at him.

"Not even your husband."

"Are you serious? Why wouldn't I tell _everyone_ I know?"

"Because I'll fire you, and you and your husband need the money."

Laura glared at him. "You won't do that," she insisted. "That's sexual harassment. I'll sue."

"You could, but you'd lose."

"No, I wouldn't! Firing someone because they told your wife that you hit on them _is_ sexual harassment!"

"It is, but you can't prove I hit on you or why I fired you."

"I've worked here for one day. You have no other offenses to claim as a reason."

"Really? Because I don't think it's crazy to fire you for spending the vast majority of your day with three customers who turned out to be friends of your father's. How much money did you bring in today, Laura?"

Laura deflated immediately. He was right. She had no proof.

"If you took me to court, I may come off as a jerk, but not a harasser."

"Fine," she said through her quickly rising tears, "so I can't sue, but I'm certainly not going to let you touch me, so you might as well just fire me now."

"Oh, no, Sweetheart. I'm not a monster. I would never fire you for not sleeping with me. If you stay quiet, I won't hit on you again. I just took a shot in the dark. You need the money, Honey. Stick it out for a while."

"I won't work for a pervert who would hit on someone forty years younger than him," she spat.

"Hmm… I'm sure you'll be able to find another full-time position that's just dying to hire someone with no degree who plans to quit in three months."

Laura was beginning to feel stuck… and sick.

"Just think about it. You can't go crawling back to your father after what he did. Your brother will tire of you sleeping in his living room eventually. That husband of yours is clearly a bright gentleman, but with coordination like that, how well does he hold down a job? If you come back tomorrow, everything goes back to normal. If you don't, don't put me on any reference lists, Sugar."

Laura grabbed her timecard, punched out, and was quickly out the door.

She walked to the front of the store and sat on a bench in the sunlight to wait for Steve. She tried to pull herself together. She didn't want Steve to find out about what happened. Not yet. She hadn't decided whether or not to go back into work tomorrow, and she knew that he wouldn't be able to control his temper when he found out. It was one thing when random guys hit on her, but this was a man she had trusted and admired. A man who was married and knew she was married. A man who knew her when she was still in high school. How long had he been leering at her? How long had he wanted to touch her? Laura shivered at the thought of him picturing her naked at seventeen one minute and having pleasant conversations with her mother the next. Sure, older men found younger women attractive. The reverse was also true, but there was a difference between the kind of man who looked at a much younger woman and the kind of man who touched.

 **Honk. HONK.**

Her thoughts were interrupted as Steve pulled up to the curb and opened the passenger door from the inside. He leaned toward her. "Hey, there, Hot Stuff!" he chirped. "Need a lift?"

Seeing his face and hearing his voice made Laura feel better instantly, not much better, but better. She climbed into the car without a word and kissed him passionately, reminding both of them that her lips were only for him.

"Wowza," he purred as she pulled away. "Someone had a good day, huh?"

She didn't want to lie to him, but she also didn't want to tell him about anything that had happened to her today. "No, I did not," she answered flatly, buckling her seatbelt, "but I'm not ready to talk about it."

Steve's face fell. He was deeply saddened by her tone. He placed a hand on her knee, and she jumped slightly, so he pulled it back. "Is it something I did, my love? I'm so sorry I missed lunch."

"No, no, no," Laura insisted shaking her head, berating herself for allowing his touch to remind her of Waxman's. "It definitely wasn't you, Steve," she said, grabbing his hand, kissing it, and returning it to her knee.

He squeezed her knee and sighed in relief, "Then what happened, Sweetums?"

She shook her head. "Later," she answered flatly, getting lost in her thoughts again.

Steve drove them home in silence, watching her constantly out of the corner of his eye.

When they got home, Steve immediately grabbed Laura's hand and led her to the couch. "Ok, Cuddle Bug. Time's up," he said as he sat and pulled her down beside them. "Something happened today, and I gave you a chance to tell me, but now, I'm going to have to insist."

Laura thought for a moment. She knew she had to tell him everything eventually, but she was dreading the look that would be on his face when she told him the lengths that her father was going to to drive them apart. She was actually more concerned about that than telling him about Waxman. A creepy old boss Steve could handle, but realizing how far gone Carl was could kill him. Laura scooched closer to him and placed a hand high on his thigh. She crossed her legs and leaned into him as she began to caress him. "Why don't we talk about all that later?" she suggested. "I could use a little distraction right now, anyway," she purred, moving her hand up to his groin.

Steve stood quickly, trying to remove himself from temptation. "Oh, no way, Missy!" he shouted. "I tried that trick yesterday, and you didn't let me get away with it, so I won't let you. Your knight in shining armor will do whatever he can to make you feel better, including showering you in… _physical_ comfort, but not until after we talk. The most important thing in our relationship is our emotional connection, right?" he asked. Laura moved to respond, but he continued talking almost immediately. "So let's connect emotionally before we connect physically again." He sat on the coffee table in front of the couch. "As much as I am dying to touch you," he admitted softly.

She leaned forward, very aware that she was presenting her cleavage to him. "Then touch me, Baby. We can talk after."

His eyes drifted to her breasts, and he licked his lips. "No deal, Sweetness," he said eventually, forcing his eyes back up to her face.

She scoffed and sat back up. "You really think you can resist me if I decide I want you, Steve?"

He furrowed his brow. "Of course, I can, Gorgeous. I have before."

She laughed pointedly, "Yeah, right. When?"

"In the airport, on the plane, the night your father walked in on us, to name a few."

She rolled her eyes, "Oh, Steve, my sweet, innocent boy…" she purred. "That was me giving into you, not you resisting me."

"Sure, it was, Pet," he said cockily. "Whatever you have to tell yourself to sleep at night."

She gasped and stood. "Oh, it's _on_ , now."

"Laura," he laughed, "sit down and talk to me. You're being silly."

She took a few steps toward the bathroom. "I don't wanna talk," she announced. "I wanna have sex with my husband, so unless you're already giving in, I'm going to need a few minutes to freshen up."

"Sugar Lips, you're not getting anywhere near me until we talk," he warned.

"We'll see about that," she said as she closed the door.

Steve stood and walked into the kitchen. He went to the sink and took his glasses off. He ran cold water and splashed some on his face. It wasn't that he didn't want to make love to Laura, but he wanted to talk to her first. He didn't want her to feel like he was just there to comfort her. He was there to help her and support her. Of course, he had plans to comfort her along the way. He put his glasses back on and walked back into the living room.

He also didn't like the implication that he was powerless to resist her. He usually considered himself powerless against her charms, but he didn't appreciate that she knew that and that she thought she could use her body to manipulate him like that. Admittedly, he had tried the same thing the night before, but at that point they were already in bed. She could have decided to distract him with anything this time, but she chose to use sex as a weapon. He decided then and there that she was going to talk to him before they made love, no matter what tricks she pulled.

"Oh, Steve," she cooed from behind him.

He swallowed hard, hearing the sultry cadence in her voice. He hesitated to turn around, but eventually, he did. He couldn't believe what he saw. He had expected her to come out in a sexy negligée, but she didn't. She was dressed in full-polka garb. Wow, she _really_ didn't want to talk.

Slowly, she stepped forward and came to the front of the couch. She used one foot to slide Eddie's cheap coffee table out of her way, and she returned her attention to Steve. She knew she was playing dirty, but she didn't want to have to talk to him that night. She hoped that after the next day, after his interviews, her lunch with her mother, and dealing with Mr. Waxman again, she would be clearer on what to say to him. For tonight, she just needed to keep him occupied.

Steve stared at her silently. He kept his eyes locked on the Bulls poster right behind her. He refused to look at her when she looked that spectacular. She wasn't playing fair. She was playing dirty. She was a dirty, dirty, dirty, dirty girl. _Reel it in, Steve!_ he scolded himself.

Laura admired his resolve. She had imagined that he'd knock her to the ground on sight and take her right there on the floor. Apparently, this was going to be a little harder than that. "I'm so glad I thought to pack this," she said casually, fluffing the layers of her dress and spinning slightly side to side. "You know, if you and I are going to go to the polka hall from time to time, we should probably expand my wardrobe, don't you think? I mean, I only have this one dress. You like this dress, though, don't you, Steve?" She paused there for a response. She had allowed herself to ramble, hoping to set him at ease, but she needed him to acknowledge how good she looked. When no answer came, and his stare remained blank and directed past her, she smiled sweetly, "This is what I was wearing when I first told you that I love you." Still, he didn't say anything. She was beginning to think she had broken him, but then she noticed his knuckles. They were lightening as his fists squeezed the couch with all his might. She was certainly having an effect. She just needed to step it up. She allowed herself to imagine for a moment, _What would Myra do?_ As much as she hated to admit it, there was a side of Steve that Myra understood better than Laura did. Laura knew that if she put on something sexy, she could get Steve into bed easily, but that's not what she wanted to do. She wanted to keep him busy and happy for the rest of the night, which meant she needed to put a little extra effort into seducing him. She needed to fulfill a fantasy. She walked to the stereo and turned on his favorite polka station, of which she couldn't believe she remembered the number. She got very lucky when she recognized the song. She turned back to Steve and smiled. "Oh, this is one of your favorites. Mine, too." She walked back in front of him and began to... she couldn't believe it... polka all by herself.

Steve, though he continued to stare at the Bulls poster behind her, could see Laura dancing in the corner of his eye. He shifted uncomfortably as he felt his already raging erection throb harder. She looked so sexy when she polkaed, mostly because she never did it quite right. She knew a few moves that she could do well enough, but they would always mix in with her regular dance moves. When she polkaed, she looked a little bit like she was clubbing, and Steve thought it was the cutest thing in the world because it reminded him just how far out of her comfort zone she was. It reminded him how much she was willing to do for him.

Then it got worse. When the chorus came on, she began to sing. "Oh, oh, 'moja droga ja cie kocham' means that I love you so. Moja droga ja cie kocham more than you'll ever know. Kocham ciebie calem serce. Love you with all my heart. Return to me and always be my melody of love."

Steve swallowed hard and focused on his breathing. She butchered the Polish, of course, but her sweet voice carried the melody beautifully, and the words sounded so sincere.

She moved closer to him and sat in his lap as the next verse came on. She wiggled gently against his rock-hard member.

He whimpered softly and shut his eyes tightly, "Oh..."

She leaned close to his ear. She breathed against it softly for a moment. Then she whispered, "I _do_ love you with all my heart, Steve. I think you are the only man I've ever really loved, and I want you to know, Baby, that I am always going to be faithful to you."

He looked up at her directly for the first time since she came out dressed like that. "Why do you say that?"

 _Crap_. "Um... I just wanted you to know," she explained, glancing away.

He furrowed his brow. "Laura, what happened today?"

"A lot of things, Steve, but I don't want to talk about it. Ok?" she said firmly, leaning in to nibble on his ear.

While Laura lips on Steve's earlobe usually sent a shiver up his spine, she had officially worried him too much for him to be in the mood. "Laura, you can chomp on my ear all you want, but we're not doing anything until you tell me what happened."

She slipped her tongue in his ear and straddled him. She began to grind on him, which wasn't easy in her big polka dress, but felt amazing when she got the right angle because she wasn't wearing any panties.

"Laura," Steve asked softly, "did you cheat on me?"

Laura's eyes widened, and she reared back to glare at him. "NO," she said firmly, "I would _never_ do that."

Steve still felt uneasy. "Well, then why are you talking about being faithful to me?"

Laura hesitated. She didn't want to talk about it yet, but she certainly didn't want him to think she had cheated on him. She climbed off of his lap and sat beside him. "Waxman hit on me today."

"WHAT?" Steve barked. "WHAT DID HE DO?"

Laura jumped, but she had expected at least that much of a reaction from him. "I was upset, and he found me in the break room. He comforted me. Then he put his hand on my knee. He slid it up my leg and tried to kiss me. Um... Obviously, I turned him down," she added.

"God, I hope so!"

"I did!" she reiterated, annoyed that he was taking his anger out on her.

"You're _not_ going back there tomorrow," he ordered.

"We need the money."

"Not that badly!"

"Yes, we do, Steve. It's a good job and until you get a real one, I'm gonna keep it. He told me that he wouldn't try anything again. As long as I don't tell anybody, my job is safe."

"You're not gonna tell his wife?"

"I can't, Steve. I need this job."

"No, Laura. You need to do the right thing."

"Steve, our situation is more important to me than Waxman's marriage. I'm sure I'm not the first girl, and I won't be the last. His wife probably already knows."

"Laura, put yourself in her shoes for a minute. Wouldn't you want someone to tell you?"

"Of course, I would, but I'm putting us before her! I love you, and I want to help us get our lives on track."

He shook his head adamantly. "I am not ok with this, Laura."

"Well, I'm sorry you're uncomfortable with it, Steve. I am, too, but this is the way it has to be."

He looked at her and couldn't help but picture that pervert putting his hand on her thigh and leaning close to her soft lips. Suddenly, he couldn't resist his urges. He pounced on her, tackling her on the couch. He lifted her skirt up and revealed her perfectly waxed womanhood. "Mmmm..." he groaned as he ran his hand over her smooth skin.

She shivered and smiled up at him. "Steeeve... Oh, Steve, Baby, show me you still love me. Show me that nobody else can have me."

"You are so sexy," he purred, leaning down to kiss her neck, then her cleavage.

"Oh, so are you, Steve. I would never let anybody else touch me," she promised. "My body's only for you."

He reached behind her and lowered her zipper just half-way. He tugged the fabric of her dress down just far enough to reveal her breasts. He gripped them roughly and squeezed. "These are mine, aren't they?"

She nodded.

He ran one hand down her fit body and spanked her booty. "And this?"

"Ah!" she yelped. She nodded again.

He moved that hand to her wet lips and slipped a finger inside of her womanhood. He slid it in and out of her as he whispered, "And this?"

"Yessssss..." she promised. "You're the only one who will ever touch me like this, Steve."

"Good."

"I'm sorry, Steve," she whimpered. "I love you so much." Her breathing grew heavy as she begged for his forgiveness. She knew she hadn't really done anything wrong, but even just being presented with the opportunity to cheat on him felt like a betrayal to her. Plus, she knew how much it would hurt him to watch her head off to work every day for a man they could no longer trust.

He studied her face intently. She looked so troubled. He hated to see her grimace like that, and while it was clear that his magic hands were relieving her body of some stress, it was also obvious her mind was still deeply disturbed. She had no reason to feel guilty. She hadn't done anything wrong. He felt a pinch of guilt for making her feel like she had. He leaned down to her and kissed her softly, still sliding his fingers against her G-spot again and again. "You have nothing to be sorry about, my queen. I love you, too, and I trust you. I promise."

Her eyes fluttered open to meet his again, and she moaned softly. "Ohhhh… Really?"

"Really," he insisted.

She slid her hands up his sides and placed them affectionately on his face. She stroked his cheeks gently as he pleasured her. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his. They were so sincere, so honest. "Wait," she said before she could stop herself.

His brow furrowed, and he slid his fingers out of her. He watched as she closed her legs and sat up. He frowned as she pulled her dress back up to cover her breasts. "What's wrong, Sweetums? Did I do something wrong?"

She looked at him sadly. "No, Steve. It wasn't you. Please, you don't always have to be so hard on yourself."

He nodded, taking her note under consideration. "Then what is it, Laura?"

She took a deep breath. "I told you that Waxman hit on me after finding me upset in the break room, but I didn't tell you why I was upset, and you deserve to know."

He cocked his head at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Today, my father sent in several undercover cops to try to convince me to dump you."

Steve stared at her blankly.

She nodded, accepting that this was going to take a little more explanation than that.

When Laura had finally finished explaining her day in its entirety, Steve was left speechless. Laura looked at him carefully, unsure of what she could do to make him feel better.

Suddenly, he stood. "Laura, Sweetums, I need to go out for a little while."

Her brow furrowed. "Go out? Where?"

"I just need some time to clear my head."

"Steve, c'mon. We haven't even had dinner yet."

"You can go ahead and eat without me," he suggested. "I'll be home as soon as I can," he promised, heading quickly for the door.

"Steve," she tried again, standing to follow him.

"See you in a bit, my love," he said before slamming the door behind him.

Laura thought about chasing after him, but didn't feel comfortable chasing him through downtown Chicago the way she was dressed… and undressed.

At about three in the morning, Steve tiptoed back into the apartment. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to Laura as quietly as he could. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Steve," she said softly as she felt a wave of relief rush over her. She placed a hand on his cheek. "Oh, Baby, where on Earth have you been? I was so worried."

He kissed her softly. "Don't worry, Pet. I'm home. I'm sorry I left. I just needed to do something," he explained vaguely, climbing on top of her.

"What did you need to do? Where were did you go?" she pressed.

He leaned down to kiss her neck, ignoring her question. "Mmmm… You feel so good," he whispered, grinding his member between her legs.

"Steve," she pressed.

"Shhhh…"

She tensed as she felt his hands grope at her breasts. This was all she had wanted earlier, but after he had been gone for so long, she felt a little uneasy. "Steve, slow down."

He kissed her lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth, and he heard her moan.

"Mmmmm…"

Taking that as encouragement, he lifted her shirt up to reveal her breasts. He caressed them forcefully. Then he slipped his right hand into her shorts and panties. He stroked her womanhood as he worked his way down to her entrance. He slipped two fingers inside of her.

She inhaled deeply, gasping loudly against his lips. "Ohhh…"

He smiled to himself as he began to slide his fingers in and out of her.

Then she felt something odd. She grabbed his wrist and removed his hand from her sensitive skin. She pulled it above the covers and closer to her face.

"Laura?"

She pushed him off of her and reached for the lamp on the end table. She turned on the soft light and pulled Steve's right hand into it. She inspected his knuckles carefully. The skin was torn and had clearly bled. "What did you do?" she asked breathlessly.

He pulled his hand back out of the light. "Nothing," he answered curtly in embarrassment.

"Steven Q. Urkel, where have you been?" she demanded more firmly, pulling her clothes back in place to cover her.

"Laura, I didn't do anything. Don't worry," he insisted, reaching out toward the waist of her shorts again.

She grabbed his hand firmly and stroked the knuckles.

"Anh," he winced.

She stood from the bed and walked toward the bathroom. When she came back, she had bandages, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol in hand.

"Laura, I'm fine."

"You're still bleeding," she countered, "and you obviously haven't cleaned those wounds yet." She sat back on the bed and pulled his hand into her lap. She poured some rubbing alcohol onto a cotton ball and began to dab at his cuts.

"Wah!" he yelped, yanking his hand back to avoid the sting.

"Well, that's what you get for running out in the middle of the night to do something stupid," she barked, grabbing his hand again. She continued to clean the cuts as he winced. She glanced up at him hesitantly. "Who did you punch, Steve?"

He looked up at her. "No one."

"Steve," Laura began, annoyed, "I'm not stupid. I know how someone comes home with torn up knuckles." She paused. "Did you hit my father?"

"No, Laura, I would never do that."

"Waxman?"

"No."

"Then who did you hit, Steve?"

"No one, Laura. I swear. I didn't hit anybody."

"Then what happened to your hand, Steve?" Laura cried.

"I punched a tree," he answered simply, blushing slightly, embarrassed by his own stupidity.

"You what?" Laura asked as she began to wrap a bandage around his hand.

"I punched a tree," he repeated.

"Ok. Why? Did it insult your mother?" she asked flatly.

"No," he said, rolling his eyes. He knew it was stupid, but she didn't have to be so sarcastic when she called him out on it. "I went to see your father, but when I got to the door, I just couldn't ring the bell. I couldn't face him, so I punched the tree near the porch and got back in my car."

Laura secured his bandages and looked up to his eyes. "Did it make you feel any better?" she asked sincerely.

"No," he answered, looking down at their hands.

"I'm so sorry about all of this, Steve."

He looked back at her, and his eyebrows knitted together. "Why's that? It's not your fault, Sugarplum."

She released his newly bandaged hand and looked down at her lap. "No, I know that, but I'm still sorry things have gotten so out of control. I never thought this would be our life two weeks after the wedding."

"Me neither," he agreed.

She looked up at him. "What can I do to fix this, Steve?"

"I don't know, Sweetheart. What can I do?"

"I don't know," she answered. She paused for a moment and then glanced up at him. "Is it worth it?"

"Is what worth it?"

"If my father hates you for the rest of your life, is it really worth it to be married to me? You said yourself that your relationship with him was too important for you to risk, but you've already risked it. We may never be able to fix it. Is it worth it?"

"God, Laura, how could you even ask me that?" he breathed.

"I know it's a hard question, Steve, but I need to know the answer," she explained.

"No, Laura, I mean, you're a smart woman. How could you even ask me something so stupid?"

She looked up at him in shock.

"I'm sorry, Pet, but it's a stupid question," he insisted.

"No, it's not," she argued, "I–"

"Laura Lee Urkel, there is nothing in the world I wouldn't give up for you. End of story," he said firmly.

Laura's face softened. "Steve, he was practically your father."

"Yes, he's the closest thing I've ever had to a father, and I would kill him with my bare hands if I had to to be with you. Other things in the world are important to me, Laura, but I don't know how you could think for a second that anything could come close to comparing with you."

"I don't know if I've made it clear or not, Steve, but you're worth it to me, too," she said, looking deeply into his eyes. "I don't care if he ever talks to us again. I don't care how many stupid tricks he tries. I don't care how many holidays he ruins. I'm never, _ever_ going to leave you."

"Oh, Laura, I didn't even know how badly I needed to hear that until you said it," he sighed.

She climbed into his lap. "I love you so much," she whispered, planting her lips forcefully against his.

He reached behind her and grabbed her butt. "I love you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She slipped off her top, exposing her breasts. His hands reached for them immediately and massaged them. "I want you, Laura."

"You can have me," she whispered. "Mmmm… I'm all yours." He pinched her nipples, and she gasped. "Oh!" she called, grinding against his lap and pushing her chest out further.

He bit his lip and grinned at her. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you, Steve," she purred. "You make me feel so goooooood…"

Suddenly, he pulled her forward and took a nipple into his mouth. "Mmmmm…" he moaned. He sucked on it hard and slipped a free hand into her shorts, gripping her bare butt cheek.

"Oooooo…" she whined. "Ooooo, Steeeeeeve… Yes, Baby. Don't stop," she encouraged, grinding against him harder.

Suddenly, he pushed her down and pulled off her shorts and thong. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, her breasts, her ribs, her navel, her hips. He spent extra time on her soft, hairless mound. He lowered himself to her lips, breathing on them for a suspenseful moment before pulling away. He kissed her thighs, teasing her mercilessly.

"Steve, Baby, please."

"Please what?" he purred.

"Eat me."

He smiled. "Yes, Ma'am," he cooed as he descended to pleasure his wife. He slipped his tongue in her slit, tasting her essence. "Mmmmm…" he moaned. He kissed up to her clit and licked around it.

"Oooooo," she melted.

He sucked her clit gently into his mouth, circling it with his tongue. He moved his right hand down to her entrance and stroked her lips. He felt her juices beginning moisten his fingers. He slipped a finger inside of her tight hole. He slid it in and out of her as he sucked. He closed his eyes and got lost in the sounds, smells, and tastes of her pleasure. He slipped a second finger inside of her and felt her womanhood throb in pleasure, hugging him tighter. He was the luckiest man in the world.

"Oh, thank you, Steve," she whispered again and again. "I love you so much, Baby. Oh, yessssssss…" As time passed, Laura felt her breathing get heavier. She couldn't keep her legs spread for him anymore. She hugged him closer to her, pushing his head against her more firmly. She was so close. She listened carefully to the sounds of his gift to her. It turned her on to hear the wet sound of his fingers drenched in her juices and the slurping sound of his lips on her clit, but what she loved most was when he moaned for her. As he did again and again, she felt herself slip over the edge. "Oh, Steeeeeeve…" she purred again as she came.

He released her clit as he felt her slide over the edge, but he kept his fingers sliding in and out of her wet, leaking entrance. He lifted his head to look at her. She looked so beautiful in the afterglow, so happy, so calm… so naked. He smiled up at her.

She looked down at him, still unable to form full sentences. She smiled back at him. He was amazing, and it felt so good to be with him after the horrible day she had had. How did he always make all the bad feelings go away?

He continued to finger her as he kissed his way up her body. He kissed her lips passionately. "How did that feel, Turtledove?" he asked as he broke the kiss.

"Incredible," she purred, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And how does this feel?" he asked, speeding up his fingers.

"Mmm… Sooooo good," she whispered, "but you know what?"

"What?"

"As much as I love your fingers, I really wish it was your big, hard cock sliding in and out of me like that."

"Laura!" he scolded, suppressing a guilty grin. He would never admit it, but it was starting to turn him on when she talked like that… just a little.

She giggled. "Please, Steve," she begged. "Please, give it to me."

He growled under his breath. She was unbelievably sexy when she begged for it. He had spent his whole life wishing she'd just _allow_ him to touch her, but to hear her beg to be touched by him, especially so intimately, it was almost too much for Steve to bear. He pulled his fingers out of her and licked them clean. "Mmmm…" He slipped out of his boxer shorts as he made intense eye contact with her. He couldn't help but smile as her eyes drifted down to his newly visible member. He leaned over her and lined up his manhood with her entrance. He looked into her eyes which glanced back up to his. "Do you want it, Laura?" he whispered.

"Yes, Steve," she replied without hesitance. She reached out to his chest and stroked it. "You know I do."

He smiled at her and rubbed his sensitive head against her wetness. "Oh, I know you do," he agreed, teasing her.

"Mmmm…"

He released his member and placed that newly freed hand on her breast. He squeezed it affectionately. "Tell me how much you want me, Laura," he said softly. "I need to hear it," he added genuinely.

She began to talk to reassure him immediately. She didn't want him to question it for a second. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face closer to hers. "Oh, Steve Urkel, I want you more than you will ever know," she promised.

He leaned forward and kissed her neck.

"Mmmmm… Yes, Baby," she purred. "Please, take me."

"Talk to me, Pet. How badly do you want me?"

"God, Baby, I want you so bad. I'm so wet for you," she whispered as he sucked on her neck.

"Mmmm…" He reached down and touched his member to her entrance again. "Yes, you are…"

She giggled as she felt the slight pleasure of their gentle contact. "Put it inside me, Steve," she whispered. "Please, put it inside me. I love you, and I want to be connected to you."

He wanted to shove his member into her as hard and as fast as could, but he kept his cool. "Oh, Angel Lips, I want that, too."

"Please, Steve," she begged. "Please, Baby!"

He continued to touch his tip softly to her entrance but didn't take the plunge. "I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Steve," she whined. "Please, I love you, too."

"Laura," he whispered, his voice strained, "you have no idea how much it hurts me when other men make passes at you."

She frowned up at him, "I'm sorry, Baby. I don't want it to hurt you. It doesn't mean anything. They can't have me."

"But they want you, and that terrifies me."

She shook her head and thrust her hips up. She wanted to reassure him, but this waiting-game was torture. "You have nothing to worry about, Steve. I'm your wife," she promised. "I love you. I want you and only you. Now, please, Steve," she begged. "Please, take me."

He rubbed his wet tip against her clit.

"Ooooohhhhhh," she moaned.

"I had to watch you kiss so many other guys. You talked about them. You flirted with them. You dated them. God, Laura, you even told them you loved them. I was there for all of that. I saw all of that. It made me want to jump off a roof," he growled.

She reached up and stroked his face. "I'm so sorry you had to see that, Steve," she whispered, sincerely apologetic.

"You never let them do this, though, did you?" he asked, pushing his head inside of her.

"Ohhhh!" she moaned. She smiled brightly and released a deep breath. "Oh, no, I didn't," she purred.

He pushed in further, looking deeply into her eyes. "This is just for me, isn't it?"

"Mmmmmm…" she hummed as she nodded adamantly.

He placed his right hand on her breast as his left supported his weight. "Oh, God, Laura," he groaned, pushing in deeper. He leaned forward and kissed her passionately, pressing the rest of his member inside of her. "OH, yeahhh…" he growled as he felt his pelvis reach hers. "They wanted to do this with you, didn't they?" he whispered rapidly.

She nodded.

He pulled out slightly and then pushed back in. He played with her nipple. "This is what that pervert boss of yours wanted to do, isn't it?" he groaned, thrusting in and out again.

"Yes," she whimpered as he slammed into her.

Steve began to move more quickly and more forcefully, pushing himself as deeply inside of her as he could possibly go. "Ohhhhh, but he's not allowed to, is he, Pet?" he purred.

Laura shook her head. "No," she whispered as Steve's strong movements took her breath away.

"This is just for me, isn't it?" he groaned. "This is just for your husband."

"Oh, Steve," she whimpered.

"Answer me," he growled, nipping her neck.

"Oh! Yes, Steve. Yes, Steve. Yes, Steve," she called as he pumped into her again and again.

"OH, God... I love you, Laura Lee…" he groaned as he humped her. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

"Oh, Steve," she purred as he sped up. "Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve."

He moved faster and leaned his forehead against hers. He kissed her passionately as they both moaned. "Mmmm…"

"Mmmm…"

"Do you love me?" he whispered rapidly.

She stared back up at him intently as he had his way with her. She placed her hands on her face. "Yes," she promised. "I love you with all of my heart, Steve."

He kissed her again. "Mmmmm…" He kissed down to her neck and began to suck on it. He needed to leave his mark on her. He needed to remind her and every man who glanced at her that she was taken, that she was his. He sucked harder and harder as he approached the finish line.

She moaned uncontrollably. "Oooooo… Ohhhhh… Oh, Steeeeeeve… Steeeeeve… Steeeeeeve…"

He pulled away from her neck and left a dark hickey on her skin. He started to pound into her faster and much, much harder. He couldn't take much more. He looked deep into her eyes. "Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura. Laura," he called.

"SteeeeEeeeEeeeve…" she whined.

He glanced down at her bouncing breasts. He thought about all of the men who had tried to push her from first to second base over the years. He thought about her turning them all down. He silently thanked God that he was the only man she loved enough to share herself with. "Laaaauraaa…" he yelled.

"Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh! OH! OH! OH!" she shouted as he slammed in and out of her.

His eyes locked back on hers, and he rested his forehead against hers. "I LOVE YOU, LAURA," he grunted as he began to come deep inside of her.

"Ohhhh!" she yelled as she felt his hot cum shoot inside of her. "Ohhhhhh, Steve…"

He continued to thrust his hips into her, grinding hard against her as he refused to pull out. His cum continued to explode out of him. He emptied himself inside of her, filling her completely. "Ohhhhhhh…" he whined as the last spasm shot through his body. He exhaled heavily and collapsed on top of her. He buried his face in her neck and snuggled closer. He wrapped his arms around her back. "Oh, God, yes," he panted.

She smiled softly as she felt him relax on top of her. She stroked his sweaty back and moaned softly. "Mmmmm… Baby, that felt so good," she whispered. "You feel so good inside me. I love you soooo much."

"I love you, too, Laura Lee. Oh, God, I love you so much," he whispered. He sniffled softly.

Laura's brow furrowed. "Steve, Honey, are you crying?" she asked softly as she felt her neck grow wetter.

"No," he lied, turning his head slightly to wipe a few tears.

Laura pushed gently on his chest, insisting he prop himself up to look at her. She reached a hand up to his face and stroked his wet cheek. "Yes, you are," she pressed.

He stared at her silently, growing embarrassed.

"Why are you crying, Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, sniffling again. "Nothing's wrong." Slowly, he pulled out of her and lay down at her side.

Laura rolled over to look at him. "Why are you crying, Steve?"

"I just… I just love you so much. I need you so badly that sometimes I get scared," he admitted.

"Scared of what?" she pressed.

"Of losing you," he whispered.

"That's never gonna happen," she promised, moving closer to him. She pressed her body firmly against him. "You are never, ever going to lose me."

Steve took off his glasses and set them on the end table. He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back. He felt Laura embrace him and rest her head on his chest. "I don't think I could even sleep without holding you, anymore," he said softly.

She kissed his chest several times, pressing her soft lips against him gently. When she paused, she rested her head on him again. "I can't say you'll never have to," she began.

He lifted his head slightly to glare at her. He went to say something, but she covered his mouth with her hand.

"I can't say you'll never have to," she repeated, "because you probably will whenever we have a big fight, but I'm sure you won't have to sleep without me often." She removed her hand from his mouth.

He chuckled softly. "I guess I can live with that," he answered.

Laura's eyes began to grow heavy. "Are you ok, Baby?"

"Yes, Sweetums, I'm ok."

"Good, because I'm exhausted," she laughed.

He smiled and rubbed her back in slow circles. "Goodnight, my love," he whispered.

"Goodnight, Steve," she replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he answered as they both closed their eyes.

"Please, don't go," Steve whispered into Laura's ear as he showered her in kisses the next morning. "Please, Sweetheart. Please. Please, don't go."

Laura slipped her hands between his lips and her face, ending his affection prematurely. "I have to, Baby. I'm sorry," she responded, sitting up.

"You don't have to," he pressed. "I have two job interviews today. I'm going to get one, I promise."

She began to get dressed. "Steve, remember the rule. You are _not_ allowed to take a bad offer for me. My job with Waxman will end in a couple months. Your contract could last for years," she reminded him as she slipped her panties back on, followed by her tank top.

"Laura, I don't want some pervert staring at you all day," Steve grumped as he stood and began to dress, too.

"There are worse things, Steve."

"Yeah, and he may very well try those worse things," Steve argued.

Laura slipped on her shorts and walked over to Steve. She ran her hands up his back from behind, and he turned around. She slinked her arms around his neck. "Steve, Honey," she purred with pouty lips, "do you trust me?"

"Yes," he answered firmly, though neither one of them completely believed him as he said it.

"Then you have nothing to worry about. I am your _wife_. I love you and only you. Mr. Waxman may stare. He may flirt, but you're the only one who will ever get to touch," she promised.

He moved his hands to her butt and pulled her hard into his erection. "You're just so sexy," he whispered. "It makes me crazy when I think about what other guys would do to you if you gave them the chance."

"I won't give them the chance. I'm all yours," she reminded him.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately, pawing aggressively at her butt. He pushed her back down on the bed and climbed on top of her. He reached for her tank top and lifted it high enough to expose her breasts. He kneaded them as he continued to kiss her. He sat up for a moment to look at her breasts, just long enough for her to push him off.

"C'mon, Steve," she insisted as she wiggled out from under him. "I have to get ready for work."

"But, Laura–"

"And so do you," she reminded him as she began to head back to the bathroom.

Though Steve continued relentlessly trying to get her into bed that morning, Laura did eventually make it to work. She avoided Waxman all morning, and thankfully, he didn't make that difficult. She had actually had a decent day until she clocked out for her lunch break. She swiped her timecard in the break room and grabbed her purse. Just as she was about to walk out the door, it swung open, nearly hitting Laura.

"Oopsie!" an all-too-chipper voice called from the doorway as Laura jumped out of the way. "I almost knocked that pug-nose right off your face."

Laura took a deep breath with her eyes closed. "Good morning, Myra," she sighed eventually.

"Good morning, Laura," Myra replied more softly, appearing to be attempting to rein in her jealousy.

"How are you?"

"Fine. And you?"

"Good. Thanks," Laura said softly, making eye contact for the first time. "Are you clocking in?"

"Yes. Are you headed to lunch?"

"Yes, so I guess I'll see you later," Laura replied as she stepped into the doorway.

"See you later," Myra answered as she stepped toward the time-clock.

Laura walked out of the break room and headed toward the elevator to make her way to her mother's office. She could hardly believe the conversation she had just had with Myra. It was practically boring, and she couldn't wait to tell Steve all about it after work.

When Laura got to her mother's office, she already had her purse in hand. "Heeeey," Laura began as she walked in the door, "you didn't forget about me this time."

Harriette smirked. "You make one mistake in twenty-one years, and you never live it down," she complained.

"One mistake?" Laura laughed.

"Yup," Harriette grinned as she walked toward her daughter and kissed her on the cheek, "just the one." She paused. "Well, that and having you in the first place."

Laura laughed and hugged her mother. She had been so busy with her disaster of a life recently that she had forgotten how much she missed her.

Steve fidgeted in his seat. He was so nervous. Sure, he had had job interviews before, but the stakes had never been so high. Not only was he worried about supporting his wife, but now he had to worry about getting her away from her pervert boss before he traumatized her completely.

"Mr. Urkel," the interviewer chirped as he entered the room.

Steve stood and extended his hand. "Mr. Forman."

"Wes's fine. How are you today?"

"Fine. Thanks, and you?" he lied.

"Fantastic. Thank you. So, I don't like to waste my time, Steven. Do you go by Steven? I always go by Wes. I hate when people call me Wesley," Wes added.

"I usually go by Steve, but uh… Steven's fine. You can call me Wes if you'd like."

Wes stared at him seriously for a moment. Steve tapped his foot uncomfortably and mentally kicked himself for making a dumb joke. Then Wes laughed. Hard. Steve stared at him wide-eyed as he cracked up.

"That's a good one," he chuckled. "You're funny, Steve. I like you."

"Well, thank you, Sir," Steve blushed humbly.

"Now, like I said. I don't like to waste my time. I'm the CEO of this company. I shouldn't even be interviewing you. You are well, well, weeeeeeeeell below my pay grade, but here I am. Do you know why?" Wes asked, leaning forward intensely.

"No, Sir."

"I'll tell you why. I see something in you, Steve, something that this company is sorely lacking. Do you know what it is?"

"No, Sir."

"Well, I'll tell you what it is. You're a dreamer, Steve, aren't you?"

"Yes, I-I-I think I am."

"Give me an example of a dream you've had that you've made come true."

Steve smiled to himself for the first time since he began this interview. He only had one lofty dream-come-true that really mattered to him, but that probably wasn't the kind of dream Wes was looking to hear about.

"There!" Wes cried with a point. "What were you thinking about right there?"

"Oh, well, it was more of a personal example than a professional one."

"Who cares? What was it?"

Steve sat up a little straighter. "Well, I recently got married."

"Yes, I know. She's the reason you originally turned down this interview, isn't she?"

"Yes."

"And she's the dream you made come true?"

"Yes, I… Well, you know," Steve said, digging into his back pocket. "I think you need to see a picture of her first before this story makes any sense." Steve took a picture of Laura and him out of his wallet from the night before he left for Houston. She looked incredible in a tight, black cocktail dress, framing her curves. Max had just done her hair. Her makeup was subtle, but striking. Most importantly, she looked so proud of him. He kept that picture in his wallet to look at whenever he doubted himself. He handed the photo, now slightly worn, to Wes.

Wes took it and whistled. "Wow, she is gorgeous."

"She is," Steve nodded and smiled proudly.

"I can see why she's a dream-come-true."

"You don't know the half of it," Steve smiled wistfully. "Yes, she's gorgeous, but she's brilliant too. She's studying law. Her dream is to become a prosecutor. Her father is a cop, and she has a heart of gold. She's a wonderful person who just wants to help people and put the bad guys away. She's funny, too, even when it's at my expense. She's kind, and she's loving. I fell in love with her in kindergarten. It was almost love at first sight, but she wanted nothing to do with me. I chased her, and I chased her, but she turned me down again and again and again, until one day, she didn't. I never gave up hope that she would really be mine someday, but I never imagined anything could feel this good."

"Mom, do you remember two cops that Dad worked with when he was young?" Laura asked halfway through lunch. "Jack and Beatrice?"

"No, Honey, I'm sorry. I don't. Why do you ask?"

"They came into the store yesterday."

"Oh, that's nice. I'll tell your father, see what he remembers."

"Mom, they came in undercover working for Dad to convince me that marrying Steve was a mistake."

Harriette laughed. "Cute, Laura, but don't you think that's a little farfetched?"

"I'm serious, Mom. Throughout the day, he sent in at least five undercover cops with elaborate back stories all designed to make me feel like choosing Steve over Harvard would destroy my life."

Harriette stared her down. "You're really serious?" she asked eventually.

Laura met her eyes and stared at her intensely to convey her sincerity. "Yes."

"I'm gonna kill that man," Harriette mumbled.

"No, don't," Laura sighed. "It's not worth it."

"Laura, it's your relationship with your father. Of course, it's worth it."

"I don't know, Mom. I always thought Dad would come around, but I'm starting to think it's too late."

"Don't say that. I can get him to come around."

"If that were true, you would've done it by now."

"Laura, you have to be patient with him," Harriette begged, frightened that her stupid husband was going to cost her valuable time with her daughter.

"I'm trying, Mom, but I can't tell you how much that hurt me… and _Steve_! God, when I told him, he went immediately to your house, but he just couldn't get himself to knock, and he was so frustrated that he punched a tree!"

"Oh! That's what that noise was!" Harriette gasped.

"He came home hours later with his knuckles torn to shreds. It broke my heart, Mom. Steve's been through enough in his life. I don't wanna keep putting him through this."

"I'll talk to him, Honey. I'll put a stop to this."

"Thanks, I guess," Laura shrugged, feeling as defeated by the whole prospect as ever.

"Ok, Steve. That was my last question."

"It was?" Steve asked excitedly.

"Yes, so I'm going to make you an offer. I think it's generous, but we'll see what you think."

"Ok," Steve nodded.

"I want you to work here fulltime during the summer. When you go back to school, we'll design your hours around your schedule."

"And how many classes will I be taking?"

"As many as you like, but you have to be a fulltime student."

"Really?" Steve asked excitedly.

"Yes, we want you to get your PhD as quickly as possible, because once you're a doctor, we'll start moving you up the ladder."

"Up the ladder?"

"Yes, Steve. My partner and I need innovation in this company. That's gonna be you. The problem is, you're not at all qualified for a high position right now. If we pulled you up in front of our employees right now and said here's your new CSO, Chief Science Officer, a term I created, they'd laugh you out of the building. While you go to school, you'll be working in our labs. When you get some experience and some education under your belt, we want to move you up."

"That would be wonderful, but um… I have to ask about some of the logistical stuff. Salary? Hours? Contract-length?"

"Your class schedule would determine your hours, but our building is within walking distance of IOU, so whenever you're not in class, between 8-5, we expect you to be here. I suggest you eat lunch on the walk between. I know that'll be tough, but it's really important to us that you finish your degree as quickly as possible."

"Oh, to me, too! That would be perfect. So no late nights?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm sure you'll pull a few when you have a big project due, but not regularly, no."

Steve smiled brightly. He was going to get to see Laura.

"Now, contract-length is easy. We want you to be happy here, so we're going to contract you for a year and then re-evaluate. If it's working for everyone, we'll renew and offer you a longer one. If not, no harm done."

"That would be great!" A year? He could still take Laura to Harvard if she changed her mind.

"Now, salary. I have to tell you I have no room to budge on this at all. My CFO isn't keen on the idea of paying you to go to school, but I think it's an investment! Here is what he's willing to budget for you. However, if you impress him, and I'm sure you will, this number will go up when we renew your contract." Wes slid a piece of paper over to Steve with his yearly salary on it.

Steve picked it up slowly, his heart pounding. He glanced at the number and relief flooded over him. That was more than enough for them to live on this year. They wouldn't be rolling in extra cash, but Laura could quit her job, and they could certainly rest easily. Actually, he knew exactly where they could rest. "Where do I sign?" Steve asked excitedly.

"Really? Don't you have a ton of other interviews this week?"

"Yes," Steve admitted, "but I see something in you, too, Mr. Forman."

"Wes is fine, Steve. What do you see?"

"My future!" he said proudly, extending a hand to shake on their deal.

Just before Laura's break ended, she got a phone call.

"Laura," her co-worker said, "you have a personal call on line 2."

Laura nodded, "Ok. Thanks, Jan," she called as she walked back to the break-room to take it. She hated being in there alone now, but she had to take this call before she started back to work. Steve's second interview should have just finished. She hoped it was him with good news. "Hello?" she said as she picked up the receiver.

Carl was on the other end. "Hey, Sweetheart," he said too sweetly.

Laura glanced at her watch. She had just finished lunch with her mother. There was no way Harriette had time to call him and yell at him yet, let alone change his mind. "Hi," she said flatly.

"I talked to a couple of my buddies today, and I guess I'm busted, huh?" he said casually.

"'Busted'?" Laura spat. "You're busted when you get caught stealing an extra cookie or going to the movies instead of the gym. You don't get 'busted' trying to destroy your own daughter's marriage!"

"Laura, I just want what's best for you," Carl offered.

"Well, you know what I want? At this point, all I want is for you to leave Steve and me alone!" she said as she slammed the phone down. She wiped her tears and rushed back out onto the floor. She couldn't stand around thinking about any of this anymore, so she buried her nose in her work.

Laura passed the rest of the day in peace and clocked out. As she stepped back into the store to head out, she was greeted by a less than welcome sight. "Dad," Laura said as she marched up to him, "what are you doing here? Was I not clear on the phone? I don't want to see you."

"You were perfectly clear, Sweetheart, but I think you and I need to sit down and talk."

"About what? I'm not gonna sit around while you insult my husband anymore, and I'm sure as hell not ever going to let you verbally abuse him to his face again."

"Laura, I'm just trying to get you to see what I see. You could do better."

"No, I couldn't, Daddy," Laura said softly. "Steve is the one. I understand how strangers don't see it, or acquaintances. I get that, but I don't understand how you don't see it. I knew it would be hard for you at first, but when he came home from space, everything was so good between you two. You were so supportive, and now? God, Daddy, how could you do this to him? After everything he's done for me – and for you – how could you turn on him so viciously?"

"He's holding you back, Laura."

"No, he's not," Laura said softly. "You see? There's no point in arguing about this anymore," Laura said with a wave of her hand. She took a few steps toward the door and walked right into her mother.

"Hey, you two," Harriette said brightly. "Did you work everything out?"

"NO," Laura barked.

Harriette glared at Carl. "We talked about this, Carl. Did you apologize to her?"

"No," he admitted softly. He grew louder, shouting, "And I'm not going to, Harriette. I did nothing wrong."

"You did everything wrong, Carl!"

"Look," Laura interrupted, "I don't really wanna argue with Dad anymore tonight. I don't wanna sit around and watch you two argue anymore tonight. I just wanna go home to my husband who is picking me up in about two minutes." She took another few steps to the door, but stopped in her tracks as Steve barged in.

"Laura, Sweetheart," he smiled happily. He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "Where's Mr. Waxman?"

"What? Steve, what are you doing here?" she asked, growing concerned.

"I want to talk to your boss."

"No, Steve. Stop. Let's go home. It's not worth it."

"Yes, it is," he said as he took a few steps forward. "Hi, Harriette!" he said with a grin, giving her a big bear hug.

Laura looked at this chipper Steve hunting down her perverted boss and feared he had lost his mind. He stepped passed Carl, ignoring him completely, and walked back toward Mr. Waxman's office. Laura chased after him, quickly followed by Carl and Harriette.

"Laura, what's going on?" Harriette asked.

"Nothing, Mom. Steve!" Laura shouted. "Steve, stop. We talked about this. Don't do anything stupid."

"I just need to tell him something, Sweetums."

"No, you don't, Steve. You wanna yell at him, and you can't yell at him. I can't lose this job," she reminded him as they reached his office door.

"Yes, you can," he said.

"What?" Laura asked.

Steve quickly turned the door knob and barged in, not caring what he interrupted. It was probably a good thing he had, too. Everyone gasped at what they saw. There was Waxman with his grabby hands, fondling a woman splayed across his desk. Fondling…

"MYRA!" Steve shouted.

Waxman removed his tongue from Myra's mouth and his hands from her bra-clad breasts.

"STEVEN!" Myra called as she sat up and began button her blouse again.

Laura's stomach churned. She hadn't said anything, and now, Waxman had taken advantage of the very vulnerable Myra. Laura involuntarily covered her mouth in shock and disgust.

"What the hell do you think you're doing barging into my office like that, young man?" Waxman barked.

Steve moved in on him. He really had just planned to tell him that he had gotten a real job, and that Laura was quitting, and that he was a sick pervert, but then… Steve's still bandaged fist collided with his smug, pig-like face, knocking him out. Harriette rushed to his aid.

"Steve!" Laura yelled, running up to him to pull him away.

As Steve's eyes focused on Laura again, he snapped out of Hulk-mode. "Oh, Sweetheart, I'm sorry… I just… I just lost it."

Carl scoffed. "What a catch you have there, Laura! A violent man who's still in love with his ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, for God's sake, Carl!" Steve barked. "I'm not still in love with Myra. I just take issue with perverts taking advantage of vulnerable, young women."

"Myra's an adult, Steve. It's none of your business who she fools around with," Carl retorted. He turned to Myra. "Was this consensual?"

Myra nodded slowly, still clearly in shock.

"See?" Carl challenged.

"She's not well, Carl! He used his position as her boss to take advantage of her just like he tried to do to–" Steve cut himself off as he thought about Laura. Maybe she didn't want everyone in her life to know about that scary moment.

"Like he tried to do to me," Laura finished for him.

"That's why I hit him, Carl," Steve explained, now that he had her permission. "For Myra, too, of course, but he tried to take advantage of Laura."

"What?" Carl asked.

"Yesterday, when I was upset about your stupid plan to end my marriage, Waxman came in to comfort me. Then he tried to kiss me. I flipped out on him, and he threatened to fire me if I told anyone."

"Oh, that's just great, Laura!" Myra interjected. "You can't just let me have one guy all to myself, can you?"

"Myra, Sweetheart," Laura said, her voice dripping with pity, "you don't want him. He's married and old, and you could do so much better. He doesn't care about you."

Myra began to tear up. "I just want someone to want me," she whispered.

Laura hesitantly moved closer to her and pulled her into her arms as she cried. She never thought she and Myra would be in this position, but no one deserved to be preyed on like that, least of all someone who was already so broken.

Carl looked at Steve who was trying to shake the pain out of his hand. "He sexually harassed Laura, and you still let her come into work again today?"

"'Let her'?" Steve laughed bitterly. "No, I didn't let her. She's a grown woman, as much as you hate to admit that, and she ignored my opinion on the matter. Plus, I took care of the situation. If he doesn't fire her when he wakes up, she's quitting."

"No, I'm not, Steve," Laura interrupted. "We still need the money," she said, still cradling a sobbing Myra.

"No, Sweetheart, we don't. That's why I'm here," he said with a soft smile. "I got a job."

Laura's serious face cracked into a bright smile. "You did?"

"You betcha, Baby," he smiled bashfully.

Laura released a deep sigh of relief. "Oh, thank God! And it's enough that we can move out?"

Steve nodded. "I signed a lease this afternoon."

"What? Steve! Without me seeing it?" she scolded in surprise.

"You've seen it," he smiled haughtily.

"You didn't," she cooed in disbelief as it finally dawned on her.

"I did. Your dream apartment," he grinned.

"It's not too much?"

"I'll show you the numbers when we get home, Sugar Lips, but no, it's not too much. You still need to sign before it's official, anyway."

Laura glanced back at her father. "You see, Daddy? We're gonna be fine. Now, I want you to be in our lives, but the way you've been acting… I don't see that happening."

Carl looked at Steve seriously. Steve had done pretty much everything Carl would have done in his situation, including knocking the lights out of Waxman in a complete overreaction, except Carl wouldn't have been able to find a well-paying job so quickly. "Steve, I–"

"He's waking up," Harriette announced as Waxman's eyes started to open.

He sat up slowly and rubbed his eye. He winced as he felt the massive bruise forming. He tasted blood. He looked around his office at the freak show that had appeared. He stood, though his balance was off as he was still a little dizzy. "Laura, you're fired," he said quickly.

Laura released Myra to look him dead in the eye. "No, I'm not. I quit."

"I fired you first."

"I don't care, Sid. Mom, you're going to tell Carol all about this for me, right?"

Harriette smiled, dusting off Sid's suit coat. "Oh, I sure am, Honey. I'm gonna mention it to Mr. Ferguson, too."

Waxman flustered. "C'mon, now, Harriette. Whatever story Laura told you is surely exaggerated… and Myra and I… Well, she and I have developed strong feelings for each other. We were behaving unprofessionally," he admitted, moving closer to Myra. "But that's what kids do when they're hot for each other. Right, my sweet, sweet caramel?" he purred, wrapping his arm around her and squeezing her hip.

Myra shuttered, but she didn't move.

Laura stepped closer to Steve and Carl, preventing the both of them from making a scene, as it was clear they were about to.

Harriette moved closer to Sid and Myra. "Myra, Honey, you don't have to let him touch you. I'll make sure you have a job."

She looked up into Harriette's kind eyes like an injured deer. Eventually, she nodded and pulled away from him, moving closer to Laura. "Thank you, Harriette," she said softly.

Waxman bit his cheek. "Hm. Women can be fickle," he explained.

Harriette nodded. "I see. Sidney, if you still work here by the end of the week, I'll give you my right kidney," she promised. She turned to her family, waiting patiently by the door. "Let's go," she said as she led the way out of the store.

They all took a last look at Waxman and followed Harriette. Steve ran back a moment later to blow a taunting raspberry at him, but then he quickly caught up with the rest of the gang.

When they were in the parking structure, they all paused.

"Well," Harriette began, "I have to go talk to Mr. Ferguson."

"You really think he'll listen to you over Waxman, Mom?" Laura asked.

"I do. I know Mr. Ferguson pretty well now. He has a daughter about your age, girls. He wouldn't feel comfortable with a man like that mopping his floors, let alone running the Women's department."

Laura nodded. That was a good thing.

"Laura, if he's fired, would you like to work full-time for the rest of the summer, like you had planned?" Harriette offered.

Steve put his arm around her. "You don't have to, Sweetums. We'll be ok with just my salary."

Laura nodded. "Yeah, but it's already too late for all the good summer internships, and I'd like to do something this summer. Yeah, Mom," she said, turning back to Harriette, "I'd like that." She paused and glanced at Myra. "That is, if you're ok with it, Myra."

Myra looked down at her feet. "We'll have to learn how to deal with each other eventually, right? So, why not?" Myra looked up at everyone. "Thank you all… for your help today. I'm so embarrassed about what I… I'm just so embarrassed."

"It's not your fault, Myra," Laura assured her. "Having been on the same end of his pursuit, I understand why you did it. He was… intimidating."

"Thank you, Laura."

"Myra, Honey, Carl's gonna drive you home, ok?" Harriette offered.

"Ok."

"I am?" Carl asked.

"You are," Harriette answered.

"Um… Of course, but I need to talk to Laura and Steve first, if that's ok."

Harriette's eyes widened. Was that genuine remorse she saw looking back at her? "Of course. Myra and I will go wait by your car and give you three some privacy." She nodded at Myra, who followed behind her.

Carl looked nervously at Laura and Steve. He took a few steps toward them. "I… I'm sorry," he said.

Laura's heart nearly broke. She wanted nothing more than to forgive him, but only if he was really done with all this nonsense. She couldn't let him hurt Steve again. "Daddy, you're gonna have to do better than that."

He nodded. "You're right. You've been right all along. I've been a complete buffoon. Laura, I told you on your wedding day that there was no man I trusted more with you than Steve, and I should have trusted that feeling. When we first had the lingerie incident and then the walking in on you incident, I flipped for obvious, fatherly reasons, but it also changed how I saw Steve. He wasn't that dweeby kid next-door anymore. He was a man. A man like all the other men, who only wanted you for… When I lost that vision of Steve, I lost that trust in him. I didn't believe that he was going to do what was best for you anymore. I was worried that you wouldn't get to do all the things you wanted to do, like go to Harvard, and then suddenly, you guys were living in cheap motel rooms and on Eddie's couch, and I thought my point was proven. When you said you didn't even want to go to Harvard anymore, I was afraid that this monstrous version of Steve I had created in my mind was starting to change you. I thought I had to get you away from him, no matter the cost, before you woke up one morning and realized your life was full of regrets, but I was wrong. I realize that now. He's still Steve. When Waxman hit on you, of course, he told you to quit, and of course, you didn't listen to him. Then, knowing he wouldn't be able to change your mind, he went out, and he didn't come back until he had changed the situation so you could have what you wanted and be safe. Then, of course, he punched him because it was stupid, and he loves you, and he cares about Myra. He's a good man, just like he always has been, and I have just been too blind to see it. I know that all makes me sound crazy, but I want you both to know that I'm less crazy now. More than that, I want you to know that I'm sorry, and I will never, ever be anything but supportive of you two again. Steve, you are the only man who's anywhere near good enough for her. I hope you can both forgive me someday."

Laura, seeing his sincerity, threw her arms around him. "Oh, Daddy! Of course, we forgive you. Just don't you ever do anything like that again!" As she felt his arms hug her back, she finally found some of the relief she had been searching for. It just felt natural to forgive him. She released him and turned back to Steve, who looked less pleased.

Steve looked at Carl. "Laura, Sweetums, I'm sorry, but I don't forgive him."

Laura looked at her dad and then back up at Steve. "Steve, c'mon, it's been a bad couple weeks, but it's only been a couple weeks."

Steve looked back at her. "Laura, I would never do anything to come between you and your father, and I'm glad you can forgive him so easily. Really, I am, but I'm just not there, Pumpkin, and I don't think I'm ever going to be."

Carl took a step forward, "Steve, I–"

"No, Carl," Steve said flatly. "You have been the closest thing that I've ever had to a father, and you saw me do one thing you didn't like, and suddenly, you couldn't trust me with your daughter? How long have you known me? How could our relationship be so fragile after all these years?"

"Steve, I know it was stupid, but I–"

"No, Carl, it's not stupid. It's just telling. I knew there was a time that our relationship was pretty one-sided, but I thought that you and I had become friends like Laura and I had, but obviously, I was wrong. I guess I'm just the guy that married your daughter, and you know what? That's fine. I can be that guy, if that's all you want me to be. Lots of families live perfectly happy lives without the in-laws ever developing a real relationship. I'll be perfectly nice to you, and I expect the same from you, but obviously, what I thought was happening isn't, so you can stop pretending now, Big Guy, because I'm certainly done forcing it." Steve looked at Laura and grabbed her hand. "Are you ready to go sign that lease, Pet?"

"Ok," she answered, kind of in shock.

Steve looked back at Carl as he began to lead her to the car. "See you for Father's Day, I guess."

Steve and Laura drove in silence to their new apartment building. When Steve parked in front of it, he turned to her. "Are you mad at me?" he asked softly.

She turned to him. "No, Baby, not at all." She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"Because I would understand if you were," he admitted.

She shook her head and placed her free hand on his cheek. "No, Steve, I understand completely. You're not mad at me, are you? God, I thought I was being such a loyal wife, standing by your side, but one little speech, and I just forgive him without even thinking?"

"Laura, he's your father. You have to forgive him."

"I don't have to," she offered. "I can be mad again if you want me to be."

He chuckled. "I don't know that you can fake that kind of fury, Sweetums, but thanks. No, I want things to go back to normal for you guys. I want you to have that relationship in your life, Sweetheart, but for me, all this just showed me that he's not my father. He doesn't care about me the way he cares about you, and maybe he shouldn't. We'll be perfectly civil, Sweetheart. I promise."

Laura frowned at him. "I want you to be more than civil with him."

"Laura, I don't think I can keep doing that to myself. His rejection hurts almost as much as yours used to, and I'm just not that strong anymore. You spoiled me with all your lovin', Sugar Lips," he smirked.

She smiled softly. "Ok, I understand that," she said before adding, "but maybe someday?"

Steve nodded. "Maybe someday." With a sense of finality he leaned forward and kissed her sweetly. He hopped out of the car and opened her door for her. He offered her his arm and walked her toward the building.

As they walked, she turned to him. "So how much money are you making, anyway?"

"Thank you for bringing this to me, Harriette," Mr. Ferguson said. "I absolutely will not tolerate this kind of behavior, and he'll be removed as soon as we find a replacement."

"Oh, c'mon, Mr. Ferguson, that could take a couple months," she complained.

"I know, Harriette, but that's one of our most productive departments. I can't just leave anyone in charge of it. It has to be someone who already knows how the department runs."

"So promote from within!"

"Well, we likely will, but someone has to run the department in the meantime and moving one of the sales representatives up temporarily causes real problems if it doesn't end up being the person we choose for the permanent position."

"Well, what if you put someone in charge temporarily who's leaving in September?"

"Like who?"

Steve carefully unlocked the door to their new apartment. He opened it and turned to Laura. He opened his arms wide, and she hopped in. He carried her over the threshold and set her down gently just passed it. He closed the door and locked it. He looked back at her. "Welcome home, Laura Lee."

She beamed uncontrollably. "It's really ours," she squealed.

He nodded taking her into his arms. Suddenly feeling sure of himself, he dipped her and kissed her passionately. When he tipped her back up and released her lips she moaned.

"Mmmm… You better be careful, Mister. We don't have a bed in here, yet."

"Who needs one?" he growled softly, raising his eyebrows and wiggling his hips.

She giggled and stared at him. "Wait, are you serious?"

"As a heart attack," he chirped.

She looked away shyly. "Steve…"

"We have to christen our new home, don't we, Love?"

She looked back at him. "Where would we even…?"

"Wherever you want, my queen."

"You really want to?" she pressed, more surprised than anything else.

"Only if you do," he answered, withdrawing as she resisted him.

"No, no. Do _you_ really want to?" she asked again.

He hesitated, but then answered truthfully, "Laura, I feel so confident and so proud of myself right now. I don't want to let that feeling slip away before I get a chance to share it with you."

"You should be proud, Honey. I'm proud of you," she smiled.

"You are?"

"Yes," she said, sliding her hands to his tie. Slowly, she moved to untie the knot, but then she noticed it was a clip-on. She thought she had made him get rid of all of those, but to be fair, she wasn't there to tie a real one for him when he got dressed at the sushi restaurant. "This morning, we both had crummy jobs and were sleeping on my brother's couch. Tonight, all thanks to you, you have a fabulous job with a generous salary doing what you love, we have a gorgeous apartment, and I am living a life of unemployed luxury," she joked, yanking the tie off his neck and dropping it to the ground. She slid his jacket off and set it on the kitchen counter behind her. She returned to his dress shirt, untucked it, and began to unbutton it. "You make incredible things happen when you put your mind to it."

"I did it all for you, my pet," he smiled.

She slid his shirt from his shoulders and let it drop to the ground. "I know. I am so lucky to have a man as devoted as you."

"I think most people would agree that I'm the lucky one in this relationship," he corrected.

Laura smirked. "Hm. You're probably right, but I think most people are wrong," she said, looking into his eyes as her hands moved to his belt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He blushed and looked away, but then he felt her begin to unbuckle him. "Wait, Sweetums," he said.

She paused and moved her hands back up to stroke his chest.

"We should probably close the blinds before you take off any more of my clothes."

Laura glanced at the wall-sized window. He had a point, but there was a flaw in his plan. "Honey, there aren't any."

"Oh," he said. He began to consider how much of a show he was willing to put on for the neighbors just as Laura got an idea.

"C'mon," she said, grabbing and tugging on his hand. She led him back into their bedroom.

"Oh, Sweetheart, there's a window in here too, remember?" he asked as they walked in the door.

"I know," she said, leading him right into the bathroom. Laura closed the door behind them. "There. Alone at last," she cooed, sauntering over to him. Her hands got immediately back to his belt, and his pants were around his ankles in seconds.

Steve had noticed over the short few weeks they'd been married, when Laura wanted something, she worked fast. "The bathroom? Laura, isn't there somewhere more romantic?"

"We've made love in the bathroom before, Baby," she reminded him as she got on her knees and helped him remove his pants, shoes, and socks.

"Yes," he said as she stood, "but that was passionate, steamy, shower lovin'. What's your plan here? We can't really take a shower. We don't have any soap or towels."

"No," Laura agreed, running her finger along the waistband of his boxers, "but I thought you could bend me over this marble counter and watch your confident-self take me in that big mirror."

"LAURA!"

She giggled. "What, Steve? You aren't a little curious to see what we look like?"

"NO!" he shouted. "I didn't even peek in the mirror when I... pleasured you on the counter on our honeymoon."

She shook her head at him. "Honey, c'mon. Our other windowless option is on the hard floor in the second bedroom and as much fun as that would be, I'd rather wait until there's at least a rug underneath us. Let's face it, Baby, if I let you make love to me on a hardwood floor, I would definitely get hurt," she laughed.

"I'll be gentle, Pet. I promise."

"You'll start off gentle, and then you'll get excited, and I'll end up with bruises on my butt and back… or a concussion."

He frowned at her.

Laura sighed. "You really don't wanna try it like this?" she asked, walking over to lean against the counter.

He hesitated. He really didn't, but if she wanted to… And she was usually right about these things. "We can try," he offered.

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and approached her. He gripped her face and kissed her passionately. His hands slipped to the back of her dress, and he lowered the zipper. He slipped it from her shoulders, allowed it to puddle at her feet, and kicked it away as she stepped out of it. He reached behind her and unclasped her bra. He tossed it aside and gripped her butt, planning to lift her up onto the counter, but she pushed him away.

She got on her knees in front of him and tugged down his boxers. She gripped his hard member and began to stroke it. "I want you to last for me when we start making love, Steve, so I'm gonna need you to come first, ok?"

He nodded and stared down at her as she began to lick up and down his length. He stared at her as she took him into her mouth and began to bob her head in and out. When he remembered where they were, he hesitantly glanced in the mirror. Of course, she was on her knees so he couldn't see much, and he was too nervous to stare too intently at her head bobbing back and forth on his member, but he glanced at himself. He cringed when he saw the look on his face. That's what he looked like when they made love? How could she find that sexy? And why would anyone want to make love in front of a mirror if that's what they saw?

Sensing he was distracted, she pulled off of him. She moved lower to suck on his balls. "Watch me, Baby," she purred as she changed techniques.

He moved his eyes back to hers, and she moved back to his member. "Mmmm… Yo-you-you're so beautiful, Pet."

"Mmmmmm…" she moaned in gratitude. She continued to work him for several minutes. She enjoyed doing this for him, and she loved hearing him moan the way he did, but she had to admit, she had liked it better when he would come in seconds flat. This was a lot more work! They were only a few weeks in, and he was already building up stamina.

"Lauraaaaaa…"

At least he had stopped with the full sentences. That had to be a good sign. She pulled off of him and stroked him hard and fast as she stared at him. "Don't hold back, Baby. I wanna taste your cum," she begged, quickly moving back to suck him.

"Yesssssss… OH, LAURA… YESSSSSS…" he moaned.

She moved as fast as she could and sucked on him hard. She massaged his balls and felt them tighten. He was thrusting his hips hard into her and holding tightly to the counter. "Mmmmmm…" she moaned.

"OH, LAURA!LAURA!LAURA!LAURA!" he cried as he came, shooting his seed deep in her mouth.

"Mmmmm…" she moaned as she swallowed it again and again. When he was all done, she pulled him out of her mouth and licked him clean. She wiped her own mouth to rid herself of his cum and her own spit, and she stood up, still wearing her heels. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he held her tightly. She kissed him softly, and he returned it with fervor.

"Thank you, my sweet. That felt wonderful, as it always does."

"You're welcome. Thank you for finally coming. I was starting to get a little tired."

"Oh, c'mon, now, Pet. That wasn't that long. You take _waaaaay_ longer."

She pouted. He had a point.

"Oh, Sweet Pea, I don't mind. I know how it works. I'm perfectly happy spending the time it takes to get you there. You know that. Plus, I've told you, you don't even have to do that for me."

"I want to, Steve," she said. "Really. I like it. I just… I just need to build up some neck muscles, I think," she laughed.

"Well, you're welcome to practice any time, my love."

She nodded and looked up at him. "Will you please make me come, Steve?"

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Mmmmmm… God, I wish sixteen-year-old-me could hear you ask that."

Laura smiled. "I wish he could, too. That sweet, little boy would probably have a heart attack if he did, but he would die a happy man."

"I know I will," he cooed, lifting her onto the counter. He kissed her neck and began to fondle her breasts. She wrapped a leg around him and drew him closer.

"Ohhhhh, yes…" she purred.

"You like that, Laura Lee?" he purred in her ear.

"Yes, Steve," she gasped as he pinched her nipples, making them more and more erect.

He glanced up in the mirror as he kissed her neck. His eyes were drawn immediately to her smooth, graceful back. Maybe this mirror thing did have its appeal. He placed a hand on her hip and watched himself caress its hourglass curve. He moved down to her butt, most of which he couldn't see because she was seated, but he could see the part of the crack between her full, meaty cheeks. He stroked the sensitive skin of her left cheek, never daring to venture between. He kissed lower until he was at her breasts. He sucked on them greedily and moved one hand into her thong, beginning to play with her clit. He pulled away from her and stared at her for a moment as she panted heavily, looking up at him. "You are the sexiest woman I have ever seen," he whispered.

"Thank you, Steve," she smiled shyly. She looked him up and down and bit her lip. Her eyes lingered on his already erect member. "You are the sexiest man I've ever seen."

"No, I'm not," he said dismissively, moving to touch her again.

She placed a hand on his chest. "Yes, you are," she said, stopping him. "I wouldn't lie to you, Steve. No other man turns me on the way you do."

"Well, Sweetheart, that's just our emotional connection."

"It's not just that, but yes," she conceded, "that's a big part of it. I hate to break it to you, Steve, but that's why you think I'm the sexiest woman in the world, too."

"No, Laura, you're sexy. Everyone knows that."

"Yes, Steve, I'm sexy. I'm not trying to be modest here, ok? I'm gorgeous."

Steve smiled. He wanted to tease her for being so immodest, but he loved hearing her love herself like that because he knew she still had days where she somehow didn't.

"But the sexi _est_? What about Halle Berry? Toni Braxton? Tyra Banks? Everyone in Destiny's Child?"

"They pale in comparison," he cooed.

She grinned like a schoolgirl. "No, they don't, Steve, but thank you. I love that that's how you see me, but that's how I see you, too. If I had to choose between you buck-naked or Denzel, I would choose you every time. Denzel is fine. I may be married, but I'm not dead. I know he's hot. Still, I would always rather have you."

Steve pulled at her thong. She lifted herself to help him remove it. He tossed it aside and descended immediately to her womanhood. "Denzel wishes he could taste something this delicious," he purred.

Laura giggled and gasped as began to pleasure her. "Oh, Steve!"

He slipped his fingers deep inside of her and stroked her G-spot. He licked around her clit.

"Ohhhhh... Mmmmmm, Denzel's got nothin' on you, Urkel," she teased, stroking the back of his head.

He glanced up at her, still fingering her quickly, "Beyoncé doesn't taste anywhere near this sweet, Sugar Lips." He returned to her clit and began to suck on it rhythmically.

She moaned for him again and again. She appreciated how long he spent trying to make her come and made a mental note to be more patient when she went down on him. She didn't deserve a man so generous. She knew, however, the sound, sight, and feeling of her coming for him made it all worth it for him every time, so she didn't hold back. "Unghhhhhh… Steve! OH, Steve! Yesssssssss…" she panted later as her thighs squeezed his head like a vice.

When she released him, he moved lower to lap at her dripping, wet hole. "Mmmmmm…"

She stroked his head as her body flooded with relief. "Thank you, Baby," she whispered.

He kissed his way up her body and planted his wet lips to hers, slipping his tongue in her mouth, sharing her flavor. "You're more than welcome, Sweetness."

She hopped off the counter, still in her heels, and turned around. She leaned over it and met Steve's eyes in the mirror. "What are you waiting for, Steve?" she cooed, wiggling her backside slightly.

He swallowed hard and looked down at the way she presented herself to him. Her butt was out, her back was arched, her legs were spread. He took a few tiny steps toward her. He gripped her hips. He moved his hands back to rub her butt cheeks. He squeezed them, and they both moaned. "Mmmmmm…"

"Mmmmm, Steve…"

He met her eyes in the mirror as she moaned his name. "Laura," he said hesitantly, "this doesn't feel right."

Laura stood up and turned back to face him. "What? Why not? What's wrong?"

He grabbed her hands and pulled her close to him. "It's just… Seeing you in that position… It's just so animalistic. I don't want to treat you like we're in a… dirty movie."

She cocked her head at him. "Steve, I promise you, this is a perfectly normal position. Everybody does it. Lots of guys really like it."

"But I can't even see your face. That's so dehumanizing."

"That's what the mirror's for, Steve. I know you need to look me in the eye to finish."

"I do?" he asked, with a puzzled look on his face.

"You haven't noticed?"

He shook his head.

"Every single time you come you look me in the eye. It's sweet."

"You don't look at me when you… finish."

Laura smirked. "No, because I'm a normal person. I close my eyes."

"You look and sound amazing," he purred.

"Thank you, Baby," she cooed, kissing him softly. She turned around again. "You were hesitant when I told you I wanted to be on top, too, Steve, and you love that. Just try it, ok?"

He nodded and ignored the worry bubbling up in his stomach. He gripped his member and lined it up with her entrance. He began to push forward.

"NO," she said firmly. She reached back and adjusted his aim.

His eyes widened, and he met hers in the mirror again. "Oh, Pet, I'm sorry. That was an accident, I swear!"

She laughed, "I'm sure it was, but if you were any other man, I would question that."

He blushed and looked down. He watched as he slowly slid his member inside of her. She was so wet, but still so tight.

"Ohhhhh, yes, Steve…" she cooed, closing her eyes in ecstasy.

"Laura Leeeeeeeee…" he purred as he began to move in and out of her. He continued to stare at their meeting point, allowing himself to enjoy the view of her perfect behind as he pushed his hips against it again and again. The sound of their skin slapping together made his stomach ache with pleasure.

"OH, STEVE," she called as he increased his speed and his depth, burying himself to his balls. "Oh, Baby, you feel so good. You're so deep inside me," she encouraged.

"Unnnhhhh…" he groaned as he thought about how deep she was letting him in. He looked up at the mirror, allowing his eyes to find her bouncing breasts, hanging forward, shaking with his every thrust. He forced his gaze upward, meeting her eyes. He saw her smile wickedly. That naughty girl was teasing him.

"Don't you love this, Steve?" she purred.

"Yesssss," he admitted. Then he got an idea. "But not as much as you're about to," he taunted in her ear. He watched her brow furrow in confusion and smiled to himself as he leaned closer over her. He slid his hand around to her front and allowed it to find her clit. He rubbed it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Ohhhhhhh…" she moaned. "Oh, Baby…" Laura, already being very aroused, could feel her clit throbbing in time with her racing heart as Steve petted her mercilessly. She moaned his name again and again as he pounded into her sensitive G-spot. "Ung. Steve. Steve. Steve. Steve."

"You like this, Kitten?" he purred, watching her face as it contorted in pleasure.

"Yesssssss," she moaned. "Oh, God. Don't stop. Please, don't stop. Never stop," she begged.

"Mmmm… Laura, Laura, Laura," he purred as his balls slapped against her again and again.

"Harder, Steve, please!" she begged. "Harder! Harder!"

He adjusted again, slamming into her harder and faster. "Oh, yes. Oh, God. Oh, Laura."

"Oh, STEVE! OH, STEVE! RIGHT THERE! OHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Steve felt her womanhood clench down on him hard, spasming again and again. He hadn't been that close before, but it was like she was trying to milk it all out of him. He looked up in the mirror and met her eyes, though they were closed, shooting his load deep inside of her. "LAURA!" he called to her as he came. He collapsed on top of her as she rested her weight against the counter. "Oh, my God," he moaned as his brain began to function again. "That thing at the end. You hugged me so tight again and again. How did you do that?"

She smiled. He didn't know what had just happened? She stood up, slowly sliding him out of her, and turned around to face him. She wanted to look him in the eye when she said it. "I didn't do it, Baby. You did. You made me come all over your big–" She was suddenly silenced by his lips.

He kissed her passionately, making love to her mouth with his tongue. He finally released her. "You finished, and it made me finish?"

She nodded, "Mhmm…"

He hugged her. "Oh, Babycakes, I love you so much."

She smiled into his neck and hugged him back. "I love you, too, Steve. Thank you. That felt so good."

"My manhood made you climax," he whispered.

"I think your hand may have played a part, too, Baby, but you made me come so hard. Oh, and it felt so good to come _on_ you."

"For me, too, Pet," her purred.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I think that was the best orgasm I've ever had," she whispered.

He pulled away from her again and looked into her eyes. "I'm going to give you so many more in this apartment," he promised.

"I know you will," she said confidently. "My big, strong provider's gonna take such good care of me," she purred.

"Laura," he said shyly, "you don't have to talk like that if you don't like it."

Laura smiled at him, "We're just playin', Baby. We both know that."

He nodded. He kissed her forehead and held her close again. "I love you."

"I love you, too, but we should probably get back to Eddie's soon. I'm starving."

"I don't wanna go back yet. Why don't we order a pizza and eat here?"

"Where?" she laughed, pulling away again. "On the floor?"

He nodded. "I doubt the pizza's going to leave you covered in bruises," he teased.

She giggled. "Fine. Get dressed, and we'll order a pizza."

When the pizza arrived, Steve sat down in the living room in front of the large window. He spread his legs and patted his lap. He was happy that Laura took the hint and sat down between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her, and she lay back against him. They ate in that position, cuddled close and watching the city lights.

When they reluctantly went back to Eddie's that night, Steve noticed the answering machine flashing. He closed and locked the door and then headed over to press it. Laura began to undress so they could finally get some sleep.

"ONE NEW MESSAGE," the voice announced.

It was Harriette. "Laura, Honey, I guess you and Steve aren't back yet, but I have some big news. Call me back."

There was a rustling, and then the message continued.

"Oh, heck, I can't wait. Laura, you're going to be Waxman's temporary replacement! You start tomorrow! Ok, call me in the morning. Love you. Bye!"

Laura looked up at Steve in shock.

"Well, I guess I'm not the only one who got a new job today," he smiled.


End file.
